Lesson learned
by Sanctuary of the Rose
Summary: Summary: On one fateful day, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy switched body, the only solution to cure it lies in their potions teacher...... DAMN!
1. Lesson 1

**Lesson Learned**  
**Lesson 1: Potions**  


"In today's lesson, we're going to learn about swithching bodies with other peoples and objects. In order for this potion to work, it has to be used with a spell, which you will learn later in tranfiguration." said Professor Snape greasily. Then he took out a bottle with mauve liquid in it and showed it to the class. "Now class, this is no Polyjuice Potion, it is something more powerful. So has anyone know what is does?" A hand shot up in the air immediately, it was Hermione Granger, the smartest student in Hogwarts. He saw her hand but ignored and continued, "I suppose not. It's a stronger type of Polyjuice Potion that I and Professor Mc Gonagall had just discovered. The Polyjuice Potion II has just the same function as the Polyjuice Potion, only that with this potion, it is stronger and you get full control of whom and what you my turn into. And of course, you can also switch bodies with a certain person. To use it's full potential, it have to be used with a spell. But if it's used on two of more persons at a same time without this spell, the results will be horrible."   
  
He turned and surveyed the class, everyone seemed to looked amazed by it, at the same time, they also had a questioning look, wanting to know what will it actually do. "Sir..." a voice squeaked behind him and he turned around, it was Hermione. "What's the matter Ms. Granger?" he asked.  
  
"Can you please tell us what will happend if the potion is used on two or more persons at the same time without a spell?" squeaked Hermiony egearly.  
  
"very well." Snape replied icily. "A certain spell is used with this potion to control how long it will stay, and with this spell too, you can turn back into your normal self and back into the person you've switched bodies with whenever you wish. But..." he stopped for a while, then continued again, "if it's not used with a spell at the beginnig, it's effect may lasts until a MONTH or more depending on the amount of potion you used, and you can't have it off even with a very powerful wizard around."  
  
Once again, the class looked amzed yet frightened of the potion's powerfullness.  
  
"But, there's still one solution that can put an end to it, here's the cure." Snape walked to a tall shelf to put back the Polyjuice Potion II, he took another bottle and showed it to the class. "Drink this and the Polyjuice Potion II's effect will be washed off." It's contents were coloured in dark green which looked awful to taste had a foul smell too when Snape lifted it's cover for everyone to have a taste of it's smell. Snape suddenly caught sight of a very interested Ron who is looking at the antidote very exitedly. "But I warn you, whoever is caught using these potoins out of class will be punished heavily." There's a cunning tone in his very voice that made everyone swallowed, especially Ron.   
  
Hermione Granger was still sitting tight on her seat listening exitedly as her teacher talks. While on the other hand, Draco Malfoy, with his two sidekicks sitting beside him, looked bored with a smirk on his face. He was scribbling something on his piece of parchment with the two idiots looking at it giggling stupidly. Seems that the three of them are plotting something evil again.... Later after he finished writing, he turned his head to look at the trio from Griffindor, Mudblood, Weasel and of course his archenemy, Potty! "_Perfect!_" he thought. Goyle took out a toad from his pocket and showed it to Draco, who then again, smired with satifactory and said "We will get them for sure this time!"  
  
Draco held up his quill and wrote on a fresh piece of parchment, after that, he passed it to Pansy Parkinson and her gang of Slytherin girl who is sitting in front of him. They giggled as they read the parchment, and after that passed it to the other Slytherin students. After reading the parchment, they started giggling as well. Snape noticed this and ask, "what's so funny there Ms.Parkinson?" She went totally silent as he walked closer staring at them. When he reached the Slytherin table, there lies a parchment with very untidy handwriting on it, he reached for it, walked back to the front and read it silently. Then he looked at Hermione, Harry and Ron for a moment before turning back to the parchment.  
  
"How interesting..." he said with a smirk and read the parchment's contents out loud as he walked down the class, passing the student's tables. "The mudblood's undieing love for her knight and shiny armour, the famous boy who lived, will make her yearn to switch from beast with huge teeth to beauty. While the weasel will try to switch himself with a good looking human. The new version of muggle fairy tale-Beauty and the beast." Now, everyone in the Slytherin is giggling hysterially. While those at the Gryffindor table swelled in anger, especially Hermione, Ron and Harry.  
  
Sanpe looked at the parchment again and said with a hint of annoyance, "passing notes in class is NOT allowed, and this will be my last warning." Suddenly, the bell rang, "Class dismissed," said Snape shortly. Students rushed out of the potion dungeon, but Ron, Hermione and Harry stayed there waiting for Malfoy. He with his sidekicks walked toward Hermione and smirked at her before leaving. Ron was swelling with anger and he loses his control, punched Goyle on the back while Harry tried to stop him. Draco was smirking more and Hermione was standing there, yelling for Ron to stop while Crabbe helped Goyle to get rid of Ron.  
  
Snape caught sight of this and yelled "break it up!" The four of them stopped and threw hateful gazes to each other. They were bruised but Ron and Harry's were severe.(of course!) "To the hospital wing now the four of you," Snape ordered them, "and the two of you, clear this mess up," he told Hermione and Draco. Obviously, they made quite a mess in the potion dungeon while they were fighting. Books and parchments were all over the place and the table where they were fighting was also over turned.  
  
Hermione picked up the books and parchment without a word, Malfoy did the same too. Breaking the silence, Draco spoke, "well well, mudblood, haven't you thought of using the Polyjuice Potion II?"  
  
Hermione didn't answer him, this made him uneasy as nobody ever ignored a Malfoy, so he spoke again, "If you could swith bodies with say, Fleur Delacour, your hero may notice you, or if he doesn't I'm sure weasel will."  
  
"No thanks Malfoy, but I'll save that potion for you. A ferret like you may need it sometimes after you changed back to yourself," she replied.  
  
Her words of insult got him really angry, and he held out a toad from his pocked(Goyle gave it to him) and showed it to Hermione. "Mudblood, one more word from you and I'll switch you with this!" he said with gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh really, why not I switch you with it."  
  
"Try it mudblood if you can!" he said as he walked towards the shelf where Snape put the Polyjuice Potion II. Hermione saw this and rushed there to stop him from getting it. The both of them tried to reach the bottle but because of the fact that Draco was half a head taller than Hermione, he got hold of it. Hermione was not giving up and so she struggle to snatch that potion from Draco. Suddenly, the both of them lost grip of it and the potion came pouring down.  
  
A huge puff of purple smoke is formed, covering the both of them and it made them cough. After the purple smoke vanished, they both tilt down to look for the spilled potion but found nothing.  
  
"Now look what you've done mudblood! Sanpe will probably have us...." he shut up immediately when he felt he was speaking in a girly voice. Hermione, who was staring at him(her) agape already figured out what happened but was too frightened to believe it. It happened that Hermione was in Draco's body and Draco was in hers. The only good news they had that the toad that Draco held in his hands earlier was not involved in the body swithing or else the consequences will be unbearable.  
  
Before they could say or do more, Snape walked back into the potion dungeon and ordered them out. The only thing in thier minds is to find the antidote, but it was in Snape's office...... DAMN!


	2. Lesson 2

**Lesson2: I am you and you are me**  


**Apologies:** this chapter is VERY boring, skip it if you wish to, too long winded too. Sorry! The next one will be funny I promise!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Oh my god....." Hermione spoke. She was still in a shock from what happened.  
  
"Damn, now look what've you done mudblood!" spat Draco. He was saying this so loud that heads turn to look at him(her).  
  
"Look, I need the antidote NOW and I mean it!" demanded Draco. Hermione's still in a daze but Draco caught hold of her and shook her quite hard in order to bring her back.  
  
"Hey Granger, there's no time to be shock right now!" yelled Draco as he continues to shake her. Finally Hermione got out of the daze. "Oh.... yea, yea, we have to get the antidote," replied Hermione breathlessly. "Ok so now the antidote's with Professor Snape and..." she was interrupted when they both heard a voice saying, "you two please hurry, now go on!" It turned out to be Professor Mc Gonagall. She stood there and looked at them for a moment before heading towards class. Hermione was still in a bit of shock and Draco pulled her near him and whispered in her left ear, "meet you in the library after class," and with that, he left. "Um ok," she replied, still half shock.  
  
After taking a few steps forward, he suddenly turn back to Hermione. "Hey, but first, you have to tell me how to act with Potty and Weasel around."  
  
Hearing that, she shot him a glare of annoyance. "Ok ok, so er, Harry and Ron, right?" Hermione nodded.  
  
"I guess the only way is to call them by their names and act polite," finishes Hermione briefly.  
  
"WHAT?" he yelled so loud that everyone near turned to look. But of course, he didn't bother. He was now in the mudblood's body, so even if he did something obnoxious, it won't cost him anything.  
  
"You want me to treat them nice Granger?" he asked, twitching an eyebrow.  
  
Hermione nodded silently. "If you wish to avoid anyone from discovering this, you better."  
  
"No."  
  
"What did you just said?" "I will not do as what you say? JUST WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE? Telling me to do this and that!" yelled Draco with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "I've had enough of all this, and being in your bloody body is bad enough..." he wanted to continue but was stopped by Hermione. She held out a fist in front of his face, which made Draco rather nervous, as she was now standing taller than him.  
  
"I've had enough of you too Malfoy," said Hermione. A smile of satisfactory blended with a hint faint annoyance played on her lips when she saw the display of nervousness on his face. Draco tried to conceal it with another crude remark but was taken aback. He too, started realising that there was no good arguing with her. The one and only thing they both really need to do isn't fight but to get that BLOODY ANTIDOTE.  
  
"Ok, so I guess the most important thing now is to get that antidote." Hermione said.  
  
"Yea." agreed Draco.  
  
"And we needn't fight against each other, at least for now, so er... truce?" Draco looked a little shocked, never did he expect this and thus he gave it a second thought. After a while, he replied, "Truce."  
  
"So, have we any plans now?" asked Hermione impatiently.  
  
Draco didn't answer her, but instead he said, "Why not we skip classes today? It's no use going up for classes, Mc Conagall's teaching that spell now but it won't do us any good. And besides, I'm in you bloody body now..." his voice trailed off as he spoke. Swelling bigger and bigger in anger everytime he remembered that he was in the mudblood's body. And HECK, he is wearing a DRESS!!! How could that be? Besides, if he can't change back to his body, he'll be stuck here, with the mudblood and all. Worse, he certainly can't go back to the slytherins in this body now can he?  
  
"The hospital wing," said Hermione suddenly. "It's the only place we can get help." she continued solemnly. The reason she want to go to the hospital wing is to check out Harry's and Ron's condition. Poor things.  
  
"Do you want to get us KILLED?! If Snape finds out, we'll be dead meat! I suggest the best way is to sneak in Snape's office."  
  
"That will make you a roast duck!" snorted Hermione.  
  
"Suit yourself. I've been in Snape's office quite a few times for your information..." He was interrupted again, "Ok ok, but we still have to wait till midnight, why not we do some research in the library?" asked Hermione delightedly. She'd had enough for today, the body switch, being stuck with that ferret, oh and if Snape finds out, what will happen to her? The only thing to relieve her stress now is the library.   
  
At first, Draco refused to go to the library but Hermione forced him once again with her mighty fist.(hehe) They entered the library and Hermione headed to the bookshelf at the back. She flipped through the books searching for some information about the PolyJuice Potion II and it's antidote while Draco, was still quite reluctant, sat near the window with his(her) legs on the table and his arms crossed. He put his legs down only after Madame Prince told him that boys could see his(her) panties, which made Hermione(who heard this) blushed a great deal.  
  
Soon Draco got up from his and helped Hermione with the search. They both stayed and worked in the library the whole day till it closed. The suspicious surely aroused from Madame Prince since she kept asking them why are they here, but the only answer she got is that they were sent to look for some information. And hearing so, Madame Prince ignored them.  
  
After searching and browsing through the library, their work seems to be in vain since they've come up with nothing. It's now Dinnertime but none of them have got the appetite, at least to go sit with their foes for dinner. So Hermione suggested that she'll go into the kitchen herself to get a meal.  
  
"What's wrong with you? Ask the elves to bring them to you then. I won't want to be seen slipping into the kitchen just for food. Ugh, like that weasel."  
  
"Ok, so why not you bring the food for me?" Hermione challenged him. "Besides I won't want to use elf slavery" said Hermione sympathetically.  
  
"Oh Merlin! Granger, can't you just forget about the spew thing?" said Draco rolling his eyes which made him looks a lot like Hermione.  
  
"It's S.P.E.W.!!" Hermione told him loudly.  
  
"Ok, anyway, even if you get the foods, you'll still have to eat'em at the table Granger," Draco finished flatly.  
  
"I'm eating outside," her voice was so weak that it indicates her(Draco's) body need food. She then turned and head towards the kitchen but Draco caught up with her and offered(in a VERY reluctant way) to get their dinner. He, of course, would not take any chances for anybody to ruin his pureblood Malfoy reputation. And with Hermione who was in his body walking into the kitchen, it'll surely be disgraceful. Besides, what will father say? And what will the other slytherins say?  
  
So he walked towards the kitchen with heavy footsteps, dragging his legs as if they were made out of 1000 tonnes steel. On the way, he met up with Dobby, who was analysing the new pair of sock Harry got him last 2 days. The little elf was murmuring to himself "Harry Potter is a good wizard. Harry Potter gives Dobby socks. Dobby likes Harry Potter very much and so on..." Dobby suddenly stopped when he accidentally knocked onto Draco's(Hermione's) shoe, the elf stood up, rubbing his head and saw Hermione.(which was actually Draco) "Oops, sorry Ms Granger. Need anything?" he squeaked.  
  
Draco was threw him a very hateful gaze, he hated Harry and just now, he's just got himself stuck with his(Harry's) sidekick, and now, he is hearing a BLASTED ELF singing praises for him? Oh bloody hell! Dobby was frightened by the was Hermione(Draco) was looking at him, so he plucked up some courage and ask again, "may... may I help you, Ms.... Ms.. Granger?" Dobby shivered as he spoke. Draco was so furious that he forgotten he was in Hermione's body that he opened his mouth to reply, "get me two sets of dinner right away. And, do not ever talk about Harry Potter in my presence." Draco sounded rather smooth but it was deadly, and it made Hermione's voice evolve into something else too. This scared the hell off the elf and he was back soon with two trays filled with generous servings of delicious foods. Dobby handed the trays to Draco and quickly left. As Dobby was walking, he murmured below his breath, "Miss Granger doesn't seem ok, she is very hungry, maybe..."  
  
Draco with the trays in his hands sneaked out of the Hogwarts building cautiously so that nobody notices him. Hermione was already outside, she was sitting beside the lake enjoying the night breeze. When she saw Draco approaching, she held out her wand as said "Lumos" to light it. Draco saw it and went towards her direction. He looks quite uncomfortable while walking because he was in Hermione's Mary Jane. Suddenly he tripped over a little rock on the way and SPLASH!! The jar of pumpkin juice that he held in his hand went out of grip and it spilled all over Hermione.  
  
The cold pumpkin juice that spilled all over Hermione gave a shock even she knew that Draco was coming, and so she fell into the lake. Draco quickly put down the two trays(whick thankfully didn't spill) and rush to the side of the lake to see if Hermione is there. He stood there for a moment and yelled, "Come out Granger, the merpeople won't save you!" He waited for some response but got none. After waiting for a while, he yelled some taunts into the lake again but still, there's no response from her. So he figured there's something wrong going down there, he took off his Mary Jane(guys don't wear those XD) and dive into the water.  
  
When he's in the deep yet dark water, he tried to look for her but to no avail. He then dived deeper to look for her. Suddenly, he notices Hermione lying on the base of the lake, struggling, and she is in her own body, and Draco's in his own.(O.o;;) And this reminds him of what Snape had said in class this morning. _"There's also another way to switch back into yourself, but this one's fatal. If the person who got their body switched with you died, then the potion's effect will be over"_Hermione stops struggling and Draco notices that she is almost out of breath, without much hesitation, he went down and scooped her in his arms and swam up. Hoping that Hermione will survive, he swam faster in order to reach the surface.  
  
When they were out of the lake, Draco carried Hermione and layed her on the grass. She looked unconscious and it made Draco worried. _"What if she die? I'll be a murderer then, damn mudblood! She's the cause of everything!"_ He then take a quick look at her again, "Hey wake up mudblood!" he demanded. She did not. He shook her fervently but again there she did not wake up. All of the sudden, he was hit with thoughts of the girl's death and he was scared. Suddenly he remembered a scene from a muggle movie where a drowned child was saved by using CPR, or so the muggles called it. It left him no choice but to use it. He lowered his head, just inches away from hers, and he thought again, will he use it? Before this, he would never let that mudblood to even touch his bare skin, but now, if he is going to do CPR, it'll mean he's kissing her in an indirect way, what a sham! But time is running out, if he refuses to, she may die.  
  
"There goes nothing," he thought. He lowered his head more and covers her mouth with his and breathed into hers. After a while, he lifted his head and she was coughing water out of her throat. POOF! Suddenly the both of them switches bodies again. (Oh wicked me!)   
  
"What happened just now?" Hermione asked weakly.  
  
Draco who was sitting beside her with his legs crossed said nothing. He is now looking afar at the Hogwarts castle. "It's quite late now," he spoke silkily. The breeze got stronger and it lifted his(Hermione's) bushy, it became tangly and messy. It blocked Draco's view and he's sweeping them away. "Damn Granger, your hair is bad," he spat.  
  
"Do you suppose Snape's in bed now?" asked Hermione, she was still wet with pumpkin juice and water.  
  
"I suppose, lets go then," replied Draco.  
  
They headed back to the Hogwarts castle. When they were there, it was very quite as students and teachers are already in bed, but they still had to take precautions because the caretaker, Filch and his cat is still awake, surveying the place, looking for students that are out of bed. They tip toed to the teacher's office. Draco then lead Hermione to Snape's office, everything was going smoothly as lanned until they heard some very heavy footsteps. It was Snape, in his sleeping robes which was in a shade of dark velvety green. The man looked like he had just smelt a rat.  
  
"Who's there?" shouted Snape.  
  
Neither Hermione nor Draco manages to hide themselve, so it's obvious that he saw them. "What are you two doing here at this hour?" Snape asked in a questioning tone.  
  
They stood still without replying. Shocked.  
  
Snape then gave them a smile, which made them cold inside their bones. 'I may be in a good mood now, but I won't guarantee I will be later, now back to your dorms!"  
  
As a matter of fact, they both can't go into their dorms in such a situation, besides, if they have to return to each others' dorm, they don't have the passwords. So they stood there staring at each other for moments, hinting on each other to come out with a plan or something. An annoyed look started to surface on Snape's face and he cleared his throat and said, "Need I repeat it again?" "No sir," both of them replied at the same time. "Then off you go." said Snape. Snape was determined to see them return to their dorms, so the only way out for them is to do what he says. Hermione walked to Draco's side and muttered the Grffindor's password which is _butter beer_ and Draco too told her the Slytherin's password which is _Bell fire_ After that, they both headed to their foe's dorm while Snape walked away.....  
  
**A/N:**  
f0xyness39: I did emailed you for updates didn't I? Hehe, hope I wans't bothering, felt a lil thick skinned. ^_^;;  
JesseFanON2912: Read a few chapters from your story "Lauren and Draco Equals What". Really loved it. Keep up the good work ya!  
Amythyst-Angel462: Yes, I will write more, but sorry to disappoint you, this chapter is boooring! The next one will be good I promise.  
Thanks soooo much for reviewing!!! Can't thank you guys enough! ^____^ You guys made my day!!  
  
My original plan is to put the **toad**(remember?) into the body switch as well. Draco will be in the toad's body, Hermione will be excluded. It'll be fun to read and write, but it's hard to make sparks fly(you get what I mean). So yea, I changed that part of the story, making Draco the **toad(frog?) prince** isn't easy enough.... challenging one.... Hermione won't kiss him either... ugh..... my mistake.  
  
**Next chap's teaser:** Draco: Potty and Weasel KISSED me!! 


	3. Lesson 3

**Lesson 3: We need a plan**  
  


**[ Disclaimer ]** I've finally remember to write this. Harry Potter and all HP characters belongs to J.K. Rowling, this fic is mine.   
  
**Confusion alert:** Please take note that Hermione is still in Draco's body and Draco is in hers.  
  


§+--------------------------------------------------+§

  
  


Draco and Hermione walked to the opposite direction of each other, heading to each other's dorm.  
  
It was no problem for Draco to go to the Gryffindor's common room as he've been sneaking near the place, trying to hex Harry a few times before. He tip toed up the stairs, trying not to get anyone's notice because he still feels as if he is in his own body, he walked towards the Portrait of the Fat Lady. The Fat Lady was talking animatedly to the other portraits that she was oblivious the Draco's present. Draco stood in front of her then speak out the password but she was still unaware of him and kept up talking. It got him mad and he kicked the potrait so hard that the Fat Lady yelp in pain.   
  
"Oooh, it hurts!" groans the Fat Lady.  
  
"What are you doing out this hour yound lady? Can't you be more polite?" she continued.  
  
Draco lost his patience and blasted off, "shut up you old fool! Now the password is Butter beer so OPEN UP!"  
  
"Very well then!" answer the Fat Lady reluctantly as the potrait flew open. It nearly hit Draco because he was standing so near.  
  
He entered the Gryffindor's common room, which looked warm and cozy with dim lighting, the surroundings looked rather welcoming but he still preferred the Slytherin's. There was a couch there, with 2 students in it. They weren't talking at all, instead both of them wore very solemn expression and a mix of worryness. They both had bandage on them too, and Draco could smell the horrible smell of the medicine on them. _"Good one Crabbe and Goyle,"_ as he smirked towards them. One was a red haired boy with freckles on his face, and the other one, well, he had round blue eyes and black hair, he wore glasses too. _"Potty and Weasel!"_ thought Draco, he recognised them well. Draco took a deep breath and then walked towards them, since he is in the mudblood's body, he'll have nothing to fear of. The two boys jumped up upon seeing him.  
  
"Thank god Hermione! You're back!" said Ron.  
  
"We thought Snape gave you detention," said Harry, taking in a deep breath, as he talk but sounded slightly calmer than Ron did.   
  
"Do you know what Snape did to us? He took 50 bloody point from us! But it was Crabbe and Goyle who whacked us first, when I hit him back, he was so fat, just like a big lump of lard. Look at us now!" Ron pointed to his and Harry's bandages. "What lumpy lards they are," spat Ron bluntly again. "Two lumps of lard and a ferret, how does it sounds Hermione? Ron tried to cheer Hermione up.  
  
Hermione(which is actually Draco) didn't smile, instead he gave Ron a dark look. _"Two lumps of lard and a ferret. You'll be sorry weasel,"_ Draco thought as he heard this.  
  
"So, what happened Hermione?" asked Ron excitedly. "Did Snape do anything about it?" he continued.  
  
Draco looked at both Harry and Ron who were waiting for him(her) to say something, he was amiss of words to say, afterall, he never expected Harry and Ron to be so kind to him. All he had ever seen about the duo(minus Hermione) was the crude(or so he thinks) attitude they had and the deep hatred both parties have for each other.   
  
"Well um, Snape didn't do anything to me..." said Draco. He tried to be nice so that it wouldn't arouse their suspicious.  
  
"So, how about that ferret? You were left with him in the dungeon right?" said Ron angrily.  
  
_"That ferret? Who are you calling ferret, weasel?"_ thought Draco fuming with a blood vessel nearly popping out of his head. He was so mad that his breathing rate increased, he soon take in a deep breath in order to swallow down all this, and talked to them with gritted teeth. "He was good." His answer was short but the responses from his foes were great.  
  
"He was good?" Harry gave a questioning look with a twitch eye brow.  
  
"Um.. yea...." Draco was feeling uncertain now, he feels like Harry had sensed something wrong. "I'm very tired, and I need to rest now, so that's all today," again, he tried to sound nice but the words he used weren't nicely phrased. He walked off towards an unknown direction since he isn't familiar at all with this place.  
  
"Hey where are you going? The girls' room is this way." said Ron.  
  
Draco felt slightly annoyed and insulted, did he just let that Weasel talked to him like that!? "So, pl..." he wanted to sound nice with the word please but it just won't come out. Draco finally gave up. "So, tell me the way, I'm very tired," still trying to fake nice. Both Harry and Ron gave her(him) weird looks, as if asking him what's wrong. But they figured that she(he) might be too tired today that she(he) became like this.  
  
"This way Hermione," Harry said as he pointed the way.  
  
"The 6th room," Ron added accompanied with a small chuckle, he said this to tease Hermione but it turned out to be a great help for Draco to make things worse.  
  
"Thanks," Draco replied shortly and he walked towards the direction. Suddenly he felt a force pulling him back and then after a few milliseconds, he felt two lips pressed against his pale cheek. It was so fast that he couldn't make out what happened. "Goodnight Hermione," is what he heard shortly after that. After what happened, without knowing, Draco's legs carried him with the fastest speed they can to Hermione's room.  
  
Inside the room, he found three beds, two already occupied with two sleeping bodies, each with long silky hair. The position the bodies, as he could see through the thin blanket, were gracefully position and most of all, natural, unlike Pansy Parkinson's. No doubt he couldn't deny the fact that she has irresistible curves and she looked very seductive when asleep, he knew that all of those were faked out, just to draw attention of any males, mainly him. He was now very tired as he walked towards Hermione's bed, which felt rather soft and cosy when he pressed his palms on it for support. It was covered neatly with a cream comforter with teddybear prints all over, and there are also pillows and a booster covered in laced covers. That was all he could make out whatever it looked like under the faint moonlight that shone in through the windows. Soon, he was yawning so much that he felt the losing of his soberness, he couldn't even bother that he was just kissed on the cheek by Potty and Weasel. Then he landed on the bed, like a free fall. It was soft enough to support his aching body and to tuck him into a deep sleep immediately. He fell asleep and slept soundly without minding his current state. He hadn't bathe at all.....  
  


*******************

  


Hermione's state, at the same time......  
  
She walked off toward the dungeon; all she knew about the entrance to the Slytherin's common room is that it was a trap door behind the dungeon. So getting inside it will be a little tricky, even for a student like her. Her energy was surely wearing off, especially today, there's just too much going on, besides she hadn't taken dinner yet. Hermione then stood in front of the wall, just like she did with the Fat Lady portrait, and speak out the password. It surely did worked as a portion of the wall, slightly further towards her left, slides open smoothly as if it was a glass slide door.  
  
Feeling slightly happy, Hermione walked into the common room. She surveyed the surroundings as she entered it, trying to figure out how to get to Draco's room without making people suspicious. The common room was dimly lighted and it made her sleepier. The whole place were beautifully furnish with teak furniture, not much of the Slytherin colours were used thought, except the carpet and cushions on the sofas, and some random things. It didn't give her the eerie feeling like everyone else used to imagine when being inside a Slytherin's common room, instead, it kinda give her a sense of security.  
  
While she was still searching and surveying the common room for answers to get to Draco's room, something caught he by the waist. Two pale, slender hands reached out and wrapped her waist, pulling her body near whatever it was. Hermione was frightened and nearly let out a cry, but she convinced herself that she was all right and she would overcome her fears, trying to turn around, she was stopped by the action of the thing that had it's hands at her waist.  
  
"Oh Draco darling, you're finally back. I miss you so much." It was Pansy Parkinson, no mistake. Hermione could recognise her high pitched yet (trying-to-be) sedusive voice.  
  
Hermione tried to keep her calm, it was afterall Pansy Parkinson, not a monster. "Pansy, I'm feeling a little groggy, can you take me to my room?" ask Hermione. This gets Pansy a little startled, and it left her looking at Hermione(who is in Draco's body) with a surprised way. Draco was never this good to her, he would never even let her step into his room, and at times, he gave her the feeling that he didn't even wanted her around. Immediately Pansy turned around, then pulled Hermione to Draco's room.  
  
Suddenly Pansy stopped in front of a dark coloured teak door and stood there, she was waiting for Hermione(who is in Draco's body) to enter. Hermione looked at Pansy, trying to ask if this is the room, the Pansy nodded, again, surprised. So Hermione plucked up the courage to turn the silver knot on the door, getting prepared for what surprise awaits her behind it. Then she pushed open the door, again, she was amazed how differently Draco's room was like in the way she used to picture it. And again, it was very posh, everything was neatly place.  
  
"Can I come in Draco?" Pansy asked, sounding syrupy sweet.  
  
"Yes," Hermione replied, trying to sound like Draco. She wanted to decline but she was unsure of how Draco would react in this situation, and since Pansy was his (ugh) sweet heart, it gives her reason to think that she's always welcome in. But the truth was the exact opposite.  
  
The room was rather big, bigger than hers in the Gryffindor's that was, and it had altogether 3 four posters, two which belongs to Draco's dumbass sidekicks, Crabbe and Goyle, and the other, which was his. She walked to the bed and sat down on it, with her back supported by Draco's king-size booster. Hermione was so tired that she couldn't be bothered by the fact that this bed belongs to her nemesis who had always called her a mudblood. Lying down more as she relaxed her aching muscles, she suddenly caught sight of what she thought as Pansy Parkinson stripping in front of her?!  
  
She still was too sleepy to let that bother her until Pansy suddenly jumped on the bed and hugged her so tight it felt like she's being squeezed by a giant's hand. Now Pansy, with only her lacy pink undergarment, was on top of Hermione who she thinks is Draco, her hands were hung tightly on Hermione's neck, she looked very exited and was panting for breath. Worst, she's now leaning in for a kiss as she presses her physique(especially her chest) against Hermione's body(who she thinks is Draco). It gave Hermione nauseas, having another girl doing this to you isn't enjoyment, it's more than torture and it just makes you wanna throw out. And to think of it, that ferret actually did enjoy this? What a pervert, besides, don't Pansy knows that there's two more person in the room? It made Hermione think that this is the position a lesbian couple would be in in making out. Before Pansy could lean any nearer, Hermione stuck out her left hand to push Pansy off while her right hand covered her mouth to prevent the contents of her stomach from spilling out.   
  
"Get off me Pansy!" shouted Hermione, with her hand half covering her mouth. It made Pansy jump and she looked at Hermione is the most disbelief way. Standing in front of Hermione, with one of the strap of her undergown nearly falling off her shoulder, Pansy wanted to say something but was shooed away by Hermione. It left her running out of the room crying. Hermione could feel any sign of sympathy for her, it wasn't her nature to not sympathise any poor soul, but Pansy sure did deserve it. The sleepiness soon took over Hermione and she fell asleep seconds later.  
  


*******************

  


The next morning.....  
  
"Hey, Draco wake up!" yelled Crabbe into Hermione's(who is in Draco's body) ears while Goyle was shaking her with all his might. It hurts Hermione and she opened her eyes.  
  
"Draco! Quick wake up!" Crabbe yelled into her ear again.   
  
"Wakey wakey, Snapey's coming....." sang Goyle in a very funny way, he was tickling Hermione's feet while repeating this. It made Hermione laughed. After a while of procasinating, Hermione finally got up. It surprises her to see how different Crabbe and Goyle were towards her. They'll usually throw nasty and hurting taunts to her and her best friends, but maybe they're not so bad afterall. Just following the wrong leader, since she still thought they didn't have brains, based on they way they acted this morning.  
  
"Draco you're already late, so I've took out your clothes for today," Goyle said while handing Hermione the pair of dark robes. She was really late and it seems that she can't afford to even bathe at all. So she shooed the two out and tucked into the robes, then head toward the dining hall. On the way she was trying to avoid Pansy. The trio walked to the Slytherin's dining table and sat down, it didn't take Hermione long to figure out Draco's seat, obviously, he was seated in the middle of Crabbe and Goyle, but worst of all, Pansy Parkinson's seat is directly opposite his, and sometimes, she may come to seat beside him. It was a relieve to Hermione when she heard some girls from the same table saying that Pansy is upset and she is not coming down today.  
  
Hermione was enjoying her meal with the company of some normalcy when she felt that two eyes were fixed on her. The uneasiness of being watched increase and she couldn't take it any longer, so she lift her head up to see who was it. It was Draco, he was sitting in her seat at the Gryffindor table, next to Harry and Ron, who were chatting excitedly about what seemed to be Quidditch strategies again. He Were looking at her with his stormy honey coloured eyes(it should be grey) as if demanding for something. They made eye contact, then Draco turned to the direction outside the dining hall, indicating that both of them meet there afterwards, Hermine nodded.  
  
Soon they both left their table and head outside the dining hall. When both of them were there, Draco made sure that nobody else were present except the both of them, after making sure of that, they spoke.  
  
"So, what do you want?" Hermione started the conversation.  
  
"Do you know how blasted are you two friends?"  
  
"What have they done?" asked Hermione.  
  
Draco took in a deep breath, his face was changing from red to yellow, from blue to purple. At last, he finally spoke. "POTTY AND WEASEL KISSED ME!!"  
  
For a split second, Hermione looked a Draco with a bewildered expression, and then she started giggling hysterically. "They kissed you! Ha! And you let them.... oh my goodness... haha...." she continued to laugh.  
  
"Are you done yet? Besides, don't you notice that it's very horrible for me to continue living in this body?" Draco spat.  
  
"Well, there may be a little difficult.... hey, you SMELL!!!" yelled Hermione. "Please take a bath, I don't want people to think that I'm this dirty.." she continued with a disgusted expression.  
  
Draco stood there, wearing a ready-to-kill expression on his face with a combination of great disgust. _"How dare she comment him in such a manner!"_ he thought. "Well, as you can see," he began, "I can't," he stopped for a moment. "Don't you forget that I'm in your body, if I take a bath, it means that I can see you naked. And do you think I wish to?" a smirk played across his face when he saw that Hermione looked frightened. "Fear not mudblood! I would not even look if you begged me to." Hermione was looking very furious but Draco was surely enjoying every moment of it. He loved it when she gave such response towards his answers, and they never failed to amuse how much heat she actually have. "Well sorry, we agreed that we had a truce, so I apologise." said Draco suddenly. Hermione was surprised.  
  
"Anyways, I need my clothing, at least my underwear." Draco continued. This one made Hermione giggled. "Very funny..."  
  
"And um.... I need mine too...." Hermione said shyly, a shade of pink crept up her neck.  
  
"By the way, I don't need to wear bras do I?" asked Draco awkwardly. Hermione looked at him with her eyes widened. "They're quite small," he was measuring them with his palm. "Hey! Don't do this! It's embarrassing," Hermione shouted to and tried to stop him. He saw her face and laughed, they both laughed for a while.  
  
After a while, Draco stopped. "There is one more important thing we must do," he said solemnly.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Get the antidote of course."  
  
"And how would you suggest that we get it?"  
  
"The one and only way it to take it from Snape's office. We'll do it when nobody's around, say tonight."  
  
Hermione looked at him, if they do this, it means they're actually going to _**steal**_ the antidote, but they were left with no other options. "Alright then. Today, midnight, I'll meet you here, on the dot." Draco nodded.  
  
All of the sudden, they heard a loud voice saying, "all students please gather in the dining room this instance!" It was Hagrid. Prefects, teachers and the caretaker, Filch were gathering students inside the dining hall. "Hurry in now!" they heard one of the prefects say. Everyone was running here and there, and the whole school looked like a big mess, it was a perfect time to Draco and Hermione to grab to antidote without anyone noticing.  
  
They ran upstairs toward Snape's office, but just before the were off the staircase, they saw Snape running out of his office looking franticly. The move a little forward to meet up with Professor Mc Gonagall who looked as pale and as frantic as him. They both spoke to each other in a low tone that nobody but themselves could catch. Draco and Hermione moved closer and they managed to catch a small part of the conversation. "We must inform Professor Dumbledore immediately," was what Professor Mc Gonagall said and Snape nodded in agreement. Then after that, they both rushed to the headmaster.  
  
Draco and Hermione took a quick look around to ensure that nobody was looking before leaping into Snape's office. When they were inside it, they were surprised to find out that his office had seemed to have been ransacked before. There were broken bottles, quills, parchments and potions all over the place. They searched high and low for the antidote but to no avail, it was no where to be found. The both of them panicked, but Hermione suggested that they discuss this with Dumbledore. Draco had no choice but to follow. So then, the duo went to Dumbledore's office.  
  
The duo was standing outside Dumbledore's office when they heard some conversation. "They were stolen professor! I'm very certain!" they heard Snape saying this. "Professor Dumbledore, there's something we need to tell you," said Professor Mc Gonagall in a slightly calmer manner.  
  
"Yes Minerva."  
  
"Remember the PolyJuice Potion II that I and Severus found? It is actually very lethal. There are some spells that could be used with it for some reasons. There's one spell, when used, especially by a powerful wizard, may let the potion's effect last on, even after the death of the person," Professor Mc Gonaggal said.  
  
"And what do you mean by that?" asked Dumbledore, wanting a more detailed explanation.  
  
"We've conducted a test with a bird and a toad. First we cast that spell on both the animals then we poured the potion on them. So the toad switched bodies with the bird while the same with the bird. That means the bird in the toad's body and the toad in the bird's. Usually for this potion, when one party of the body switch dies, the effect of the potion ends. But with this spell, even after the toad dies, the bird is still trapped inside the toad's body," explained Snape.  
  
"Oh my..." exclaimed Dumbledore.  
  
"And yesterday, Filch told me that he saw dark figures emerging and submerging inside Hogwart's walls for the past few days," Snape told Dumbledore. "I suspect it might be the doing of dark wizards," he continued accusingly.  
  
"So with this potion and the spell, they are able to disguise themselves. I see.... Severus, have you anyway of defining them?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"No for the mean time, we are going to do an in depth research about this potion but then...." Snape's voice trailed off.  
  
"If only we have students or objects that are currently in the effect of the potion, then we maybe can come out with something. But I suppose there's none," finished Professor Mc Gonagall sadly.  
  
Upon hearing this, Hermione and Draco exchanged looks with each other, as what they know, they were the only two who are still under the effect of the PolyJuice Potion II, but should they help?  
  


§+--------------------------------------------------+§

  
  
**A/N :** Well sorry for the long wait, I had an exam that lasted for two bloody weeks... ai.... apologies too, it seemed that in this chapter, I've used too much platitude (i.e: who is in Draco's/Hermione's body). This is to prevent more confusion, since this fic is already very confusive. Gomen. Hope you enjoy it. ^.^ Don't forget to R/R! 


	4. Lesson 4

**Lesson 4: Merlin knows?!**  
  


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling has the full ownership of Harry Potter and it's characters. But, THIS FIC IS MINE.  
  
Draco and Hermione both glanced at each other, throwing questioning looks and pondering whether they should help their teachers out or not.... if they do, they might get points and detention for using the potion without Snape's permission. But, if they don't, who knows what will happen if they don't? What if this were really doing of dark wizards? They'll (Hermione at least) will be doomed.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione stood up and marched towards Dumbledore's office. Draco, snapped out of his string of thoughts, turned to her and chased.  
  
"Where are you going Granger?"  
  
"Dumbledore's," Hermione replied shortly.  
  
"Have you gone daft? Snape's going to take points off and don't' forget detention too," Draco was afraid that he might have to clean bed pans.... "Besides, you're going to be a guinea pig for their so-called in depth research," he finished petulantly.  
  
"Look Malfoy, if we don't tell them, god knows what will happen? You already heard Snape, Filch saw dark wizards inside Hogwarts!" Hermione answered, nearly screaming.  
  
"Dark figures doesn't mean dark wizards you idiot!" retort Draco.  
  
"Oh and how do you know? Your father told you that huh? Merlin knows that your father may be behind all this."  
  
"Keep my father out of THIS, mudblood!" Draco defended his father.  
  
"You're a death eater Malfoy, and a good-for-nothing filthy git," Hermione hissed as she raised her voice a tone higher. A faint sign of hurt displayed over Draco's face as he heard this, but then, he concealed it with another smirk. Then, he replied her with some of his nasty taunts again.  
  
Oblivious to their surroundings while quarrelling, the door of Dumbledore's office creaked open, and the 3 professors stepped out the room. Professor Mc Gonaggal looked slightly angry with such a sight, but after a while her expression tendered with worries. And Snape wore a very irritated look, with his eyes opened wide and an arched eyebrow, not believing what he had just saw. At the same time, Dumbledore was looking at his two students who are arguing amusingly. Maybe he found it interesting for students to quarrel over such petty things or maybe he was just amused by the reaction of both his employees. Or maybe, it was both reason? God knows, Merlin knows?  
  
When the both of them are still in quarrel mood, and when Snape can no longer hold his tongue, he spoke, "Now what are you two doing right here at this time?" He sounded cold, and his voice echoed even though there were students screaming every now and then. The vibration of those echoes had a hard impact on Draco because it was directed to him(he's in Hermione's body) and it made him felt horrible. For the first time he felt how the Gryffindor's was feeling when Snape treated them this way. It made him bitter with hatred towards the way Snape was talking right now.   
  
Hermione(who is in Draco's body) turned to face him and she blushed a little. While Snape looked at her cooly, with his right hand fidgeting his lower chin, arched an eyebrow as if demanding for an explanation. It was rare to see Snape with such expression on his face and it made her blushed even more. Draco caught sight of a pinkish blush creeping up Hermione's neck, afraid that it made him look bad, he butted in.  
  
"Um... nothing Professor we will go now," he said obediently. Then he pulled Hermione away while she still has that dreamy gaze on Snape.   
  
"What were you thinking Granger?" he paused and turned to look at her, she still had that dreamy gaze on. "Looking at Snape like that?" he asked, there was a mocking tone blended with his dictating voice. She still wasn't listening. "Granger, do you er... have a crush on him?" he asked again, sounding somewhat uneasy. It was hard for anyone to believe that the greasy potion master had a student who liked him, for Draco, it was different, he liked him for he is the head of his house. But for Hermione's case, it made his hair stands to even think about. _Severus Snape has an admirer?! How bizarre!_  
  
The last question hit Hermione hard on the head, and she snapped out of her dreamy thoughts and stopped moving. What was she thinking? She should've told Dumbledore the truth and help out, but instead, she was dreaming about her potion teacher? She can't deny the fact that he appealed to her in many was. He was sexy and charming, and the cold stare he used to give other students made him looked dashing. Oh and don't forget his hair, how many guys nowadays have such greasy shoulder length hair, (A/N: XD) besides he's bloody slender! HEY WAIT! What is she thinking about? She snapped back to reality again. Draco was looking at her like some sort of weirdo, sometimes she seems like she's talking to herself, others she seems to blush profusey, especially near Snape.  
  
"Wait for me here," she suddenly told Draco.  
  
"Huh?" said a very confused Draco. He saw her marching towards Dumbledore's office and got the idea of what she is going to do. "Hey Granger!" he shouted as he followed closely behind her.  
  
Hermione ran back to Dumbledore's office, she called out to her professor before he re-entered his office. "Professor Dumbledore, I have something urgent I need to tell you!" said Hermione, panting for breath as she stopped right in front of the old man. Draco went pale, no doubt he was in Hermione's body, but he was so pale that his skin showed lesser sign of blood than usual.   
  
The three professors stopped too and looked at her. "Ah... um... it's that actually.. actually...."  
  
"Actually what Mr Malfoy?" She heard a very impatient Professor Mc Gonagall, leaning forward and eager to know.  
  
The three adults were looking at her with demanding looks, so she plunged up her courage and took in a deep breath, close her eyes then open them again. "Actually professor," she paused, trying to speak firmly, "I and Malfoy are currently in the effect of the PolyJuice Potion II, it was an accident," she finished with her shaky voice.  
  
Both Professor Mc Gonagall and Snape gave her disbelieving looks. "So this is you miss Granger?" questioned Professor Mc Gonagall. Hermione nodded but she dared not look at her. "I've never imagined it!" Professor Mc Gonagall continued, then she turned to Draco, "so Mr Malfoy, you're in miss Granger's body?" she asked again with that disbelieving look. Draco was very reluctant to agree to that, but after a while, he too, nodded.  
  
"We was thinking if we could be any help...." Hermione's voice trailed off.  
  
"Well well, haven't I told you not to touch that potion without my permission?" Snape started off silkily but then he voice coarsen and became louder and deep with raging anger. "100 points off Gryf..." before he finished his sentence, Dumbledore held up his hand in sign that he stop.  
  
"Now now Severus, they came here admitting their mistakes and volunteering to help," Dumbledore spoke soothingly as he looked at Snape with a smile. Then he turned to Hermione and said, "yes thank you Hermione, we needed your help," Dumbledore sounded calm, he wasn't furious with them, even if he was, he's not showing any sign of it.  
  
Suddenly, a dark figure could be seen on the wall behind them. It looks like a shadow but it hadn't a body. At the same time, it seemed to be muttering some sort of curse or other things beneath it's breath. Unaware of what was behind them, they kept on talking. Snape seems to detect some uninvited presence behind him and turned around, looking cautiously at the pale walls, but caught nothing. The dark figure submerged itself back into the wall within a flash, just like disappearing into the midst of thin air....  
  
Soon, Professor Mc Gonagall became delighted with the idea, she looked much more relieved. "Using the potion without our permission is against the rules but we really do need your help. So meet me after lunch at my office. Now back to the hall."  
  
"Professor Mc Gonagall?" Draco called out beneath his breath.  
  
"Yes Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"I was thinking what are we getting for detention?" Draco asked. He was too afraid to scrub bed pans and floors or polish trophies because it will be a shame thing for him, no doubt he was no longer afraid to patrol the night with Hagrid.  
  
Dumbledore turned to face both his students, "well, if you manage to help us out and cooperate well, both of you are free from detention and no points will be taken off." He looked at both of them with his eyes twinkling, then turned to his fellow employees for approval. They approved. "I suggest we need to know how you two got into this situation, now into my office," said Dumbledore. The two students entered their headmaster's office together with their other two professors. They explained everything including how they got the potion poured onto themselves, but left out the part where they planned to steal the antidote and the difficult times they were in each other's dorm.  
  
Draco and Hermione stayed in Dumbledore's office for the rest of the day until schooling time was over because they told him that they didn't wanted to return to their chaotic dorms filled with traumiced students thinking that Lord Voldermoth has made his comeback. It was pleasant inside his office, being separated from the noisy classrooms and the chattering of their fellow students about the dark Lord's return.  
  
After having dinner with Dumbledore, they returned back to their _'dorm'_. But before both the students could leave the office, Dumbledore called out to Hermione and ask for her to stay.  
  
"What is it professor?" chirped Hermione. She was thinking that Dumbledore may have some good news for her.  
  
Dumbledore didn't answer her for a moment. He was looking at the piece of faint blue coloured paper an owl had just dropped him. Hermione was still standing in front of the old professor, waiting for his answer. Dumbledore looked at her face for a while and then turned back to the piece of paper.  
  
"Hermione," he said, "here's something for you, may you take it calmly," Dumbledore answered firmly.  
  
He passed her the paper and have her to read it. It read:  
  


§+--------------------------------------------------+§

  
  


_Dear Hermione and Professor Dumbledore:  
  
Hermione, I know it's hard to tell you this, but, you father has gone missing since yesterday. As what I've heard from Professor Dumbledore, there are muggles that are kidnapped by some dark wizards that had just escaped from prison, and he suspects that you father may be one of their hostages.  
  
Professor Dumbledore, I hope that you will be willing to help me find my husband as me and my daughter really needs him. Please help me take good care of Hermione too. I know I may be asking too much, but for now, none of us can really care for her. Tell her we both love and miss her very much. Thank you.  
  
Please write back soon.  
  
~Alexandra Westerhoff Granger_  
  


§+--------------------------------------------------+§

  
  


The letter was short but it broke bad news to Hermione. She can't believe what she've just read, it took her quite a while to register what her mother wrote.... her father... kidnapped by dark wizards? No, it couldn't be possible, maybe he went to Granny's but forget phone mom, maybe mom forgot that she received the phonecall, maybe this was just a prank... but wait, the handwriting, it was her mother's. Could someone forged it? Hermione lost herself in the swirl of thoughts of what ifs and or maybe.... she was in a daze.... if her father's being kidnapped by dark wizards, he's in grave danger and she MUST something about it! She quickly snapped herself out of the daze, stood up and asked Dumbledore for a solution.  
  
"Calm down child," Dumbledore tried to calm her down. "The minister is trying their best to rescue all the muggles that are being kidnapped. Besides if you take rash actions, who know it may land you into trouble too, so please stay here and let the ministry carry on their duties," explained Dumbledore. "Now go back to your dorms, we will do suitable arrangements for you to stay back at the Gryffindor's tomorrow, is that alright with you?" Dumbledore asked sounding friendly. Hermione nodded.  
  
After that she proceeds and walked back to the Slytherin's dorm. Noticing she hadn't take a bath, she filled the bath tub with warm water, then dropped a few drops of essential oil on the shelf nearby. She didn't care who they belonged too, but figured it mostly belongs to that vain blonde Slytherin. Then when the tub was half full, she poured some lavender bath foam into in so that it foamed. Then with her clothes on, she jumped into the bathtub, slowly peeling pieces of clothes off but left the boxer on. It was hard but she tried not to look. She remembered that Lavender and Parvatil always told her that Malfoy had a sexy body, well um, he did have an impressive ass, she could feel it. (A/N: OMG! I wrote this one! O.O) Today was exhausting as well, and she couldn't care much more than to clean herself.  
  
After cleaning herself, she got up quickly and dried herself, put on fresh smelling clothes and got out of the bathroom. She then went in front of a standing mirror to get her hair done when she saw a piece of note on the bedside.   
  
_Meet me beside the lake at 6.10pm. I'll be waiting there._  
  
It was Malfoy's handwriting, she wouldn't mistaken it, untidy and slightly scratchy. But why wasn't it signed? She thought for a while, maybe he didn't want anyone to know. He said to meet there at 6.10pm, so she checked the clock at Malfoy's writing table, it reads 7.30pm. God, 7.30pm already? _'Damn, I'm late then,'_ she mentally slapped herself. With the piece of note on her hand, she rushed to the lake right away with that towel still clinging on her neck.  
  


§+--------------------------------------------------+§

  
  


At the lakeside, Draco was found standing there, walking around in circles at the same spot impatiently. The sun had already sank itself and the skies are darkening. _'Damn, what's taking her so long?'_ He then read again the piece of short note he got, and it says : _Meet me beside the lake at 6.10pm. I'll be waiting there._ It was her handwriting, nope, no mistake, neat, tidy and a little curvy. But the weird thing is that it wasn't signed. _'Oh well, mudbloods are like that,'_ he thought. Then he saw, a figure like his body running towards him. _'She finally showed up.'_ So he moved forward to meet up with her.  
  
"Hey, what took you so long?" Draco demands a reasonable excuse to why is she late.  
  
"Um.. sorry I've just took a shower, and I only saw the note after that..." Hermione said breathlessly, she ran all the way here.  
  
"Took a bath? You... you lowly mudblood, you saw me NAKED????"  
  
Hermione didn't answer, she was very exhausted already, and the news of her dad had a great impact on her, and so she didn't need to quarrel with Malfoy to get any 'excitements'... "So why do you want me here?" she asked flatly, looking tired and energyless.  
  
"I asked you out Granger? You are the one who did!" He handed her his piece of note. Hermione looked at it and analyse it for a while, then open her mouth to speak. "I've also got one too, and with the same thing on it, the only difference is that it's your handwriting," as she handed him her piece of note. He read it carefully, not missing one word, analyse the handwriting and gave it some thinking. He was first surprise to see this but then his expression solemned heavily. Who ever that sent this notes out are playing a prank on them, and they chosen a time like this - at night. But why? Who? He doesn't know.  
  
He teared his eyes off the note and lifted his head to face Hermione. There, behind her he saw a dark and slender figure emerging from the dark. The skies have already darkened and only source of light they both had is the stars and a distant ray of light from the Hogwarts building. The dark figure came nearer but Draco can't see it anymore, it was wholly swallowed but the darkness. But later it emerged again, this time with something which seemed like an old runner(?).   
  
"Watch out Granger!" Draco yelled towards Hermione, he went forwards and pushes her down in order to avoid the dark figure. Just before they both land on the solid ground, a puff of green smoke emerged from nowhere. And seconds later, all Draco could see is complete darkness as he and Hermione loses their conscious.....  
  
  


§+--------------------------------------------------+§

  
  
**A/N:** Ok so this one was pretty uneventful. Anyways still hope you guys enjoyed it! And er, there's one little thingy here that I needed help for you guys, yea the reader. You see, there's another fic with the same concept, Hermione and Draco changing bodies when a potion goes wrong, it's by WeasleyGirl. And yes she started before me, so I guess this fic isn't that original no doubt I didn't copy nor read her fic before I started. So if any of you think that I should stop or keep on writing, please tell me. Thank you!  
  
To heavengurl899, Christina, natalia, f0xyness39, Akuma Kanada no Tenchi, Lorraine, harrypotter-chik, Amythyst-Angel462, and JesseFanON2912, thank you guys SOOO MUCH for reviewing. It's your reviews that keeps me going on. Oh and yea, readers too! :) 


	5. Lesson 5

**Where on earth are we?**  
  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter & all HP characters are copyright J.K. Rowling.  
  


§+--------------------------------------------------+§

  
  


Hermione's POV  
  
I opened my eyes, trying to figure out where am I. But the problem is my blurring sight. Nothing seems to come in sight clearly no doubt I sure that I'm sober. I am lying on the ground and there's a weird numbness at the back of my head. It feels like I've been hit several times there. Ouch! Besides, the atmosphere here's chilling, I could feel the cold floor on my back and it made me shiver. Then I try to get up, using my right hand, I tried to push myself up. But when I moved it, it feels like there's a rush of blood back into it's veins. This is mainly because I haven't moved it since last night or whever was that. The filling of blood into my veins brings back life into my numbed hand, but at the same time, I could feel this soreness all over it. I fought it and when my palms touched the ground, I tried to push myself up, with my back lifted a little above the ground. But, suddenly it hurts so bad that my energy drained immediately. The pain was too hard to endure so I let go. Before my head landed, I mentally prepare myself for a hard landing, but what surprises me is that I landed on something soft.  
  
"OUCH!!" I heard someone yelled out. I recognised that voice. Malfoy. His yell sort of made my vision clearer, I assume that was because I was shocked by it, although I don't believe something like that would happen. Then I turned my head and saw that I was lying on his lap.  
  
"Get off me mudblood!" he yelled at me with gritted teeth.  
  
I did not answer him, the whole situation was akward, I here have a horribly numb hand, and I can't get myself up, then I fell down, landing my head on MALFOY's lap. Sick wasn't it? I was giving him an angry glare when he notices my hand, it was well, quite out of place, and swelling in purple. My fingernails were in dark mauve since there's no blood have been there the whole night.  
  
"What happened to your hand?" he asked, in slightly softer tone.  
  
"Numbed," was all I said. Then I tried to get up again, but my attemp failed. So I again, had a hard landing(on Malfoy's lap), but what surprises me is that before my head fell on his lap, he quickly bend down and held me. He was taking so much precautios when touching me, afraid that he might burn upon touching a muggle bare hand. Our faces were inches away and my hearbeat rate suddenly went up, even faster than when I was very close with Professor Snape. (A/N: XD She likes Snape) His eyes widened in shock too, and I caught a blush over his cheeks when he helped me up.  
  
Funny, I seem to find Malfoy rather good looking in some angles, some that other people had not seen, like just now, yea the close up. He went back at the corner and sat there, there was total silence between us.  
  
"Hey Malfoy, we're back in our own bodies!" I said suddenly upon my discoveries. Wow! I'm back in my own body, and it's much better!  
  
"I don't need you to tell me that," he replied coldly. "You're the cause of it!" he pointed his finger at me, what an irresponsible git he is. Then he got up and walked towards the thick metal gate that is in front of us. Only now that I realised that we're in a dungeon, or somewhere else like it. The whole place gave me an eerieness of the extreme silence. Every breathe I or Malfoy took could be heard clearly, maybe we seem to be panting out of fright, but I wasn't sure.  
  
Malfoy stood near the gate as he stretches out his hand to reach for something. I wondered what was he up to but I could not get up to see it for myself.  
  
"What d..." but before I could finishe, he place a hand with it's palm open wide, indicating that I shut up. "Ruddy git," I muttered beneath my breath.  
  
After a few moments, he turned around, smirking proudly as if he won't the Quidditch game. On his hands I notice there were a bundle of keys, hooked on a thick and large golden ring.   
  
"Look what I've got Granger?" he asked me while holding up the keys carefully, not wanting to make a sound. I looked at him with a bewildered expression, where the hell did he get it? Don't tell me Lucius Malfoy sent it?  
  
"Where have you get it from?" I asked him blankly. His smirk grew, and he pointed his finger towards the gate. There I saw a trog, a sleeping trog. Unlike other of these creatures, you may think that they snore loudly when they're asleep, however this one was an exception. It didn't. It's sleeping position looked rather decent, it was in a sitting position, where it's hands were claps together, on top of it tummy. Gosh, I've never seen something quite like it.  
  
Since the incident with trog I had in first year, I seem to have some fears towards them. Big ugly and uncivilised things they are. I was looking and analysing this one, but was suddenly interrupted by Malfoy's rude remark.  
  
"Have you done gawking at him?" he smirked once more. "Awww, handsome thing isn't he?"   
  
Damn him. Having pleasure and making fun of me for looking at a trog? I was only analysing it. That git sure has loads of trash to talk.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy," I said with gritted teeth. "Now how should we get out?" I asked him in a lower tone.  
  
He cleared his throat. "Finally," he said. "Here I have the keys, and _that handsome_ out there is fast asleep," Malfoy once again was trying to get me mad, he spoke that handsome thing in a fakely twitch voice.  
  
"But there's too many keys, how should we know which one fits?" I asked, scared and confused now.  
  
"Fear not Granger, most of they keys here are huge, but only these two are small enough to fit the keyhole here," he pointed this fact out while I was so darn oblivious to it. "You could be so stupid at times mudblood," he chorlted joyfully. Damn you Malfoy, for you just touched a nerve this time. I got up hurriedly despite my state and snacthed the keys off from him. Walking in small and unstable steps, I reached the gate and tried opening it. I put in the first key which turned red when inserted into the keyhole, the door flew open immediately.  
  
So the two of us flee at once. Taking brisk steps while trying to keep the keys from clanking louder, I covered them with my robe and held them tight in my arm. Suddenly I tripped and thus I lost grip on the keys. They fell on the damp stone floor and made a noisy clanking noise, this woke the trog up. It opened it's bead-like eyes to look around, and when it found out that we were loose, it came chasing in our direction.  
  
Panicked and scared, I tried to get up and run. Malfoy watched the trog with horror as he urged me to run. Soon when I get on my feet, we both run again. The only thing we had in mind is that we had to get out, and in this very place, it's easy to loose whomever who was chasing you, not to mention yourself too.  
  
But oopsie, it looks like the trog knew this place too well, it chased us and got us running to a dead end(although I don't know how). Now, we're in deep trouble, having a humungus thing that could crush your skull with one blue and with no where else to run. Merlin help us! Then out of nowhere I had a crazy idea, I clutched my fist and stood in a kung fu fighting pose. With my legs half bending a widely parted, my fist held like Jackie Chan when he's preparing to punch someone. For Malfoy, he just stood there, eyeing me like I've lost my mind.  
  
"Don't come any closer trog!" I yelled, trying to sound brave.   
  
The trog suddenly show faint signs of fear, it stood where it was and let out a gesture. "Uuhh...?"  
  
"I know tae kwon do and kung fu you know! Hyaa!" I blab out again. The trog flinched.  
  
It sure sounded stupid I know, but this is the most I can think of now, now where the hell is my wand? Besides, I still need to rescue my dad. If only I know this place like the back of my hand. I then turned towards Malfoy, who is now shooting me weird gazes, as if he didn't believe the trog was afraid of me. But then he too posed a kung fu like pose, trying to make the trog think he could fight. Malfoy stood rather straight, with his chin raised up, his chest a little forward, his right hand swayed above his head and his left hand was straightened out beside, with his palm curving down.  
  
The more I look at him the more it tickled me. No doubt he did try to stand like a kung fu master, but I couldn't help thinking that he would start dancing ballet in just a while. That git sure has a weird sense of humour.  
  
"Trog!" he spoke at a higher notch and paused, "I know Mu Shu since young, so don't you dare attack me!" he told the trog, smirking like he's the victor.  
  
"It's WU SHU Malfoy!" I wishpered to him through gritted teeth.   
  
Soon, the trog gave us a gleeful smile which gave a good look at it's decayed and yellow teeth. I felt like the trog's telling us that it knew that we tricked it. Oh Merlin! Then it paced closer to us, Malfoy was now fidgeting for something in his uniform and just a second before the trog attacked him, he pulled out his wand and yelled "Mucoid Anamalia Up!"(slug curse)  
  
The trog stopped immediately. Then we saw a slug coming out of his mouth but all the trog did was push it back and chewed it. Ewwww..... how disgusting. Malfoy nearly threw up at the sight of it while I frown with disgust. After the trog gobbled down this slug, more came into it's mouth and it kept chewing and enjoying it's meal, this is our chance. As it was distracted with eating slugs, we made our move and run past it. But too bad, it notices us and the chase starts again.  
  
We ran as fast as we could but the trog still caught up with us. Without wasting any time, we ran again, this time we came to a passage which forked into three different paths. All of them seemed dimly light. There were chilling winds blowing from the firts one, it spooked the day light(was there any?) out of us. From the second one, Malfoy claimed he could feel weird auras issueing from there. What was more frightening was that he also claimed that he felt like there's death bodies inside. We surveyed the third path, it was deadly silent, so silent that it feels like a hell of death in there.   
  
Because there was no sound nor aura(as Draco stated) coming from there, so we decided to took it. But before we could enter it, the trog suddenly lashed out at me. He striked me hard on the back and I fell down, then he hammered both my legs with his meaty fist. It really hurts, and worst of all, I can't seem to feel my legs. That makes it impossible for me to even move them, now I can't walk. I was parralyzed by this blow, but still, I tried to escape but pulling my body with my hands, to no avail. It came back again, this time with it's hand high up in the air, gathering it's utmost strength to give me the last blow. I shut my eyes tightly, not daring to look what was going to happend next. About Malfoy, I couldn't even think of what happened to him....  
  
End of Hermione's POV  
  


§+--------------------------------------------------+§

  
  


When Hermione was preparing for the worst to come, she suddenly felt being lifted up. It was Draco, he had no choice but to carry her. (since he found out that she couldn't walk) At that very moment, Hermione felt a great relieve and was very grateful for Draco to get her out. But then, she was carried in a weird position. Draco swung her upper body on top of his shoulder while clutching her legs. He was running with all his might, he ran so fast that Hermione had problems staying still and not fall off. So she cluthced his neck for support. Her heart thumped faster the moment she moved closer to Draco. As he ran faster trying to loose the trog, she hold on tighter onto his neck for her dear life.  
  
"Not so tight Granger! I can't BREATHE!" yelled Malfoy.  
  
Hermione loosen her grip a bit as she watches out for the trog. Then they arrived at a place with a lower entrance, it looked like a tunnel. Shabby and dirty, both of them could smell the foulness of dead rats. With no choice left, Draco stepped into it, the height of the tunnel is just a little above him so Hermione have to squeeze while they were inside. The trog followed them until the entrance of the tunnel. Because it was far too huge it can't enter the tunnel, but still the brainless thing insisted on going in. So it went in straignt without bending lower.  
  
Needless to say, it's head hit hard on the entrance and it fainted at once. This leave both Hermione and Malfoy relieved.  
  
"Pathetic," sneered Draco. He had forgotten that he made a fool out of himselft and nearly wet his pants when the trog was around. Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance, _"what a fool"_ she thought.  
  
By now, they've arrived at yet another junction which split into two more path ways. The path ways were no more inside tunnels and the ceiling there was about 15 feet high. These path ways looked fairly alike, both had thick concrete walls which are made out of granite stones, same goes for the floor. The place were as usual, dimly lit with torches that are hung on the wall, supported by gothicly carve stone statue.  
  
They both stopped in front of the both path ways, deciding which one to take.  
  
"Take the left one Malfoy," Hermione pointed to the left path way.  
  
"Nope. The right one Granger," Draco retort. He then headed towards the right one with Hermione still hanging on his neck.  
  
"Malfoy! The left one!" demamded Hermione as she pulled his collar hard.  
  
"NO!" Draco snapped.  
  
"What if a trog reappears here?" Hermione said threateningly. And she sure hit a good spot because Draco's expression grew darker upon hearing it. He looked at her and the other two path ways for a moment. Then fumbled into his pocket for his wand. When he got hold of the wand, he bend down, with his hand still supporting Hermione at her waist, place his wand on the floor, in between both paths and turned it. Hermione looked at him as if she didn't believed it. _"He is so childish!"_ she told herself mentally and rolled her eyes again. Indeed, who would use his wand like this to decide which way he will be going?  
  
Unfortunately his wand pointed at the middle. Great. Draco took a quick glance at his wand again, then he picked it up then lifted Hermione to that odd position again. Whithout asking her approval, he marched straight into the right. As they entered the right, they could hear moaning and cryings. Funny she thought, for she seems to hear her father or sense his presence. So she urged Draco to go deeper into the place.  
  


§+--------------------------------------------------+§

  
  


There was nothing all along the way, for all they could see are rooms with their door tightly shut, some chained. At first Draco wanted to back out but Hermione insisted he go on or leave without her. To her surprise, he agreed to go further and all he said was, "just make sure I don't die here." The moanful sounds and crying became louder and clearer, so this means that they're nearer to whatever that was producing such noise. Then at the end of the way, there they saw, men, women and children savagely locked up in a cage. The cage was rather big, it was about the size of a room, caging up about 20 people.  
  
Sitting in the middle comforting a little girl was a man, he is in his mid 30's. He has honey brown hair and hazel brown eyes. The man wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a white t-shrit, with a Pikachu on it. Immediately Hermione recognised that he was her father, because that Pikachu t-shirt he wore was something she got for him as a birthday present, well she thought it was cute.  
  
"Dad!" she called out. Draco turned towards her, asking where he is.  
  
"There! The man wearing a white Pokemon t-shrit," described Hermione clearly.  
  
"Poket what?" Draco asked blankly.  
  
"Oh nevermind, he's just right there," she pointed once more.  
  
They moved towards the cage and Hermione called out to her father once more. The man looked at her instanly, there was a blend of surprise, joy and bitterness in his face.  
  
"Hermione! Are you Hermione?" he spoke in a low murmur, not wanting to make any loud sound.  
  
Hermione nodded. She got Draco to let her down, then leaned towards the cage for support.  
  
"DON'T!" her father spat instanly. Hermione felt fire burning on her palms when she touched the iron bar on the cage. It caused she to let go and balance, then fell down. "Granger!" Draco yelled out in fear. "This cage is surrounded by some kind of invisible fire Hermione. The wizards cast some spell on it to prevent us from escaping," her father continued. This made Draco's look dropped even darker. "Like an inferno," Hermione supplied bitterly.  
  
"Wizards? Who?" Draco asked Hermione's father.  
  
"I don't know. They were all hooded looking people," replied Hermione's father. "Anyway, you two better get away from this place, now!" he ordered.  
  
"But dad..."  
  
"No buts Hermione!" her father interupted. "Better out now than never, this place is deadly," he finished in a dictating tone.  
  
Hermione took out the bundle of keys from just now and threw it into the cage to her father.  
  
"Dad, here's the key." She was still sitting crippled on the floor where she fell down, Draco was standing beside her.  
  
"Thanks dear, now get going!" her father ordered.  
  
Suddenly, they heard footsteps echoed in the empty passage way accompanied with low murmuring. It alarmed all of them and in just a while, the moaning and crying stopped. It was as if everybody knew what was heading here.  
  
"Hermione, go now! Quick! They're coming!" he father ushered in an undertone. He then turned to Draco, hinting that he too should leave.  
  
Hermione still was reluctant to go and tears were escaping her eyes, but Draco had already carried her up in attempt to leave. Hermione struggled while Draco moved but to no avail, she still had to leave.  
  
The footsteps could be heard more clearly now, and the murmur became loud evil cackles. Three hooded figures stroded over the long passageway. Their whole body were covered in velvety green cloaks. The only feature visible is their gleaming dark green eyes which sparkle every once in a while when contacted with direct light.  
  
Draco, who was now running along the passageway heard them coming closer, so he opened a door that wasn't chained up and hid inside. When inside the room, Draco had a hard time figuring out the way. It was dark, not to mention morbid, and like the other places they had just been(in this unamed building), it had an eerie yet damped atmosphere, added with bone chilling cool air surrounding it. What he found most difficult is to move around this room avoiding a sobbing Hermione from getting something knocked on her head. Then he felt a sofa with his hand, trying to see whether it's safe to sit on or not, he pressed his palm lightly on it. After comfirming that it was OK to use, he sat Hermione down.  
  
Hermione is still sobbing, she hiccuped sometimes too. Draco loathed the sticky situation he is in now: stuck with a mudblood, hunted by a trog, trapped in an unknown place and worst of all, having people he didn't know controlling the whole situation. As for now, he needed to get Hermione to stop sobbing or those hooded figures her father spoke about earlier will hear them.  
  
He sat down next to her, feeling very irritated and uneasy of her sobbing, he finally told her to stop.  
  
"Would you stop that Granger?" he muttered in a barely audible pitch.  
  
Her sobbing stopped at once.  
  
They both sat down staticly, no one moved for fear of being discovered by those unknown hooded figures. Draco sat still too, even though he knew that Hermione was feeling horrible but he would not bring himself to mollify her for he still thinks that she was the cause of all this. However, he still pitied her, a little.  
  
Hermione sat there quietly too. She was still feeling scared of what will happen to her father, at the same time, her whole body was feeling beaten too. She assumed that her legs were broken but still was very grateful for Draco. If not for him, she would've been minced meat now, in the trog's stomach.   
  
After a long wait, when the heavy footsteps had long died down, the both of them were assured that they were gone, Draco dared himself to speak again. "So how's your leg Granger?"  
  
"I don't know, but it hurts very badly now," replied Hermione, she reached out to her legs and touched them softly.  
  
Draco rose up and moved around the room gingerly, looking for a light switch or a torch. He walked with wide steps, taking every step with cautios to avoid accidents. He suddenly remembered his wand and took it out, "Lumos!" he said, and a small beam of light shone from the tip of his wand. Draco then walked back to the sofa. He sat down there, pointing his wand at Hermione's leg so he could get a closer look at her wounds.  
  
Since there was a small table just in front of them, he ordered Hermione to lift her leg a bit.  
  
Hermione shot Malfoy a look of great disbelief.  
  
"Either you lift your leg now for me to examine or you limp for the rest of your life," he told her coldly.  
  
With no choice, Hermione tried lifting her leg, but unfortunately, it hurts too much and she lets it go. Her leg was stiffs and the moment she let go of it, it pushed something off the table.  
  
It happened to be a glass. The glass dropped and broke, making a high pitched cracking noise while it landed and broke.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione with his eyes wide open while Hermione's mouth fell open, with shock.  
  
A few moments later, they heard those footsteps again. This time they were fast and light, as if their owners are chasing something. All of the sudden, when Draco and Hermione were trying to hide themselves the torches in the room lit up automaticly, and the door flew open by itself.  
  
Right before the door, there stood three hooded figure(again!). Draco and Hermione could not see any of their faces for all they see were their silhoutes, even though the room was lit now. Then the figure in the middle stepped forward, they way he walked looked as if he hadn't raised a foot, but instead glided. He moved nearer to Draco, then stood there, with his head tilted downward at Draco.  
  
"Well well, what have we here?" the figure asked. There were no answers.  
  
"Two undergrad Hogwarts students," he answered his own question mockingly. Draco and Hermione both shot him glares of greath loathing, with a mixture of fear.   
  
Bending slightly towards Draco, he lifted his pale yet long hand and reached for Draco's face. With the tips of his pointed fingers, he pushed Draco's chin upwards with force, then removed his hood. "Son of Lucius Malfoy!" he hissed in a low tone only Draco could hear. Then he straightened himself and turned to face the other hooded figure as he said aloud, "Son of the TRAITOR!"  
  
This gave Hermione a little surprise, all along she knew that Lucius was in the Dark Lord's inner circle. Nevertheless, she also knew that he held an important rank amongst Voldermont's followers, but traitor? Who did he betrayed? Draco had a great shock as well. His highly regarded and respected father is a... a traitor? How could that be? What the hell is this man blabbing about? _"Wait till father hears about this! This nutter is going to spend the rest of his life in Azkaban!"_ thought Draco.  
  
But before he could persuade his father to imprison this man, he was thrown into one himself. "Take them to the dungeon, and keep them closely watched, " he told his followers sharply. "For I don't want any kids ruining my plan," he finished smoothly.  
  
"Oh and one more thing," the man turned back and paused, "please bare in mind that I want them kept alive. However, do not hestitate to use the Cruciatus Curse on them if need. Now clear off."  
  


§+--------------------------------------------------+§

  
  


**A/N:** Was this chapter too long? I wrote this to make up for my loooong absence, so I hope you enjoyed it. But I think this chapter sucked, not humourous at all(the storyline's never =P) and it's rather dark. After reading, don't forget to R/R. Constructive criticims are openly welcomed. ^___^  
  
ZILLION and ZILLION thanks to those who reviewed! I LOVE YOU!   
  
Da pesky kid will be enjoying her 1 week plus stay at Singapore, and she hopes that you too enjoy your holiday. Whee! I have a bloody 2 months hol to waste!  
  



	6. Lesson 6 Revised

**Lesson 6**  
**Conspiracy beneath....**  
  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter & all HP characters are copyright J.K. Rowling.  
  


§+--------------------------------------------------+§

  
  


**_Hogwarts_**  
  
Ron and Harry had noticed the long absence of Hermione, so they went to Dumbledore about this. They were accompanied by Professor McGonaggal(who by the way was very anxious about it too) to Dumbledore's office. When asked about this, apparently, even Dumbledore himself had no answers to it....  
  
"About Hermione's absence," said Dumbledore, he paused for a while, looking at both Harry and Ron, then continued in a heavy tone, "I can't confirm where she is."  
  
"But professor..." Professor Mc Gonagall spoke, but was interrupted by Harry and Ron.  
  
"It's been 2 days since we last saw her!" groaned an anxious Ron.  
  
"Where could she been? Professor, if you know where she is please tell us!" Harry continued as he moved closer to Dumbledore and pulled the elderly man's hand, shaking it.  
  
Dumbledore held up his hand, telling Harry to calm down. But before Dumbledore could say anything, the door bursts open. Snape marched hurriedly right in, with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson trailing close behind. In Snape's hand were a copy of the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Professor!" called Snape out load toward Dumbledore as he marched closer.  
  
Harry let go of dumbledore's hand as the elderly man turned around to face Snape.  
  
"What is it Severus?" asked Dumbledore, with a look that indicates he knew nothing.  
  
"Have you seen Mr. Malfoy lately?" Snape asked again, anxious. Dumbledore shook his head, Harry and Ron exchanged looks and blinked in confusion, Crabbe and Goyle swallowed timidly, and Pansy Parkinson wiping tears off her cheeks.  
  
"Then you should've read this," said Snape, handing Dumbledore his copy of the Daily Prophet.  
  
The cover says:  
  


§+--------------------------------------------------+§

  
  
**_

Son of Lucius Malfoy--a target!?

_**  
  


Son of the famous Lucius Malfoy is believed to be the next kidnap target of a group of dark wizards, who were said to escape from Azkaban last week. Besides, the missing cases of many muggles lately were also believed to be their doings....  
  


§+--------------------------------------------------+§

  
  


After reading this, Dumbledore looked at Snape, his mouth half agape. Mc Gonagall took the paper from Dumbledore and read it together with Ron and Harry.  
  
"Do you think..?" Snape's voice trailed off.  
  
Dumbledore looked at him, not giving a reply.  
  
"Possible," he reply shortly. Almost everyone flinched, even Ron. "But.. but this is just a mere guess. So everybody calm down, we'll contact the Ministry and work it out right now!"  
  
The three professors exchanged looks. "But professor, what about Hermione?" interrupted Harry. Dumbledore turned to Harry, he lowered his upper body, leaned his hand on Harry's right shoulder and whisper to him, "I'll explain somethings to you, but later." He then turned to his fellow students and ordered them back to their dorms, reassuring them that they'll be updated about their friends whereabouts.   
  


§+--------------------------------------------------+§

  
  


**_Back at the dungeons_**  
  
Draco and Hermione was again, thrown into a dungeon, locked up and tightly guarded. They both tried to struggle from the grip of the hooded figure, but, however hard they tried, they still failed.  
  
"GOD DAMMIT! Let me out!" demanded Draco forcefully as he rushed towards the closing doorway. Hermione was paralyzed, no matter how much she wanted to run, she can't. She was thrown on the dungeons grounds so hard that it leaves her sprawling, and obviously it made matters worse for her. She could feel the pain deep down inside her thigh bones when she moves, the broken bones, like a dagger, seems to cut into her other muscle.  
  
In the midst of her sturggle to move, she heard Draco lashing out sarcastic remarks and demands on the background. The whole situation looked as if her head was shaking so violently, she could collapse the very instance. And then, she felt a shock throught her head, it just blacken out, momentarily. She collapsed. Draco saw this and rushed to Hermione. All that ensures her that she is still alive are Draco yelling, "Granger! Wake up! Granger...." Then, everything went black again....  
  


§+--------------------------------------------------+§

  
  


After like what seems to be a long time, Hermione woke up. There, she found herself still inside the dungeon, but her body was cushioned by a bed. _"Wait! I'm in a dungeon, why is there a bed then?"_ she thought curiously. Then, she sat up, scanning for a familiar face that was with her before she fainted. And there she found him, sleeping at a corner beside her bed, wrapped up in his cloak and all curled up. He looked like a ferret curling up and wrapped in it's tail to keep warm in the colder seasons.  
  
Thinking of colder seasons, it's rather chilly down here, so she removed her blanket, bend closer and covered him carefully, not wanting to wake him up. Hermione couldn't believe her eyes, the obnoxious Draco Malfoy actually looked quite cute while sleeping(well ferretes are cute arent' they?), with that head of messy blonde hair, it made him looked better. Feeling attracted to such a weird thing, she went closer, her heart pounded faster and she wondered why. But as she moved closer, she could feel her leg hurting more, then...  
  
SMACK!  
  
She suddenly loses her grip and crashes right into him and it woke him up immediately. Draco's eyes flew open, darting towards whomever who had rudely disturbed his sleep--Hermione Granger. Hermione was frightened, she then shoved herself off him, trying hard to get back on the bed.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked in a chilly manner, moving slightly away from her.  
  
_What does she want?_ She was doing him a favour, and this is all she gets? Hermione didn't speak, instead she gave him a look that could answer his question.  
  
"I didn't ask for it," Draco replied, his tone a little warmer. Hermione went silent again. Then she remembered what happened to her, as she turned to survey the dungeon, she asked "What happened to me Malfoy?"  
  
"What else?" Malfoy shrugged. "Our frail little book worm fainted yesterday," he finished mockingly with a smirk playing around his curved lips. Hermione ignored this and continued, "what about the bed?" She turned towards Draco, asking for an explanation. "You didn't magicked it out did you? Even if you could, I bet an obnoxious, muggle-hating git like you wouldn't," said Hermione scathingly, hitting Draco back hard for mocking her. He glared at her, then a grimace surface on his face. "I asked for that bed , for you were injured, and I swear I'll bang my head against the wall if you keep on being a crybaby!" he paused for breath, "I hate babies," he added quietly.  
  
(ADDED)"You know Granger, when I was feeling sick, my mother used to kiss and hug me a lot, and even sung me to sleep and it made me felt much better." said Draco. "But... that was a long time ago," Draco added suddenly, a distant look on his face. This was another surprise Hermione didn't expected, what? Draco Malfoy knew what mother's love was? She was looking at him with her mouth half gape, not believing. "Well of course for someone like you, with parents who are working like cows to meet ends, will never experience it," Draco mocked again, smirking at Hermione.(/ADDED)  
  
Hermione wanted to retort, but bofore she could, a tall figure in dark coloured robes appeared in front of the dungeon's door. It was a young man about her age, maybe slightly older.  
  
"Sorry to interrup, but my master wants to see you now," he said silkily. Hermione stared at him with horror, while Draco's usually cold expression was a little broken. The young man then gave Hermione a cheeky wink, which made Draco threw him a threatening look. After muttering something under his breath, the dungeon's door opened. The young man gave Draco a look telling him to get out now, then he yelled "Mobilicorpus!" which lifted Hermione into the air. Draco had no choice but to follow.  
  
On the way to the young man's (so-called) master, they entered a very beautiful part of the castle. Draco figured that it should be a castle since it had dungeons and passageway. Then they entered a corridor, they were many potraits of witch and wizards handing on it's walls. For a particular one with a handsome young lad in it, gave whoever that looked at it a feeling of great eeriness. No doubt Draco never met Tom Riddle, he got a feeling that this potrait was his. Hermione, however on the other hand was floating on air, looking very akward. She was holding to her skirt so tightly as if someone was trying to peek under it. And indeed, _someone_ had been. The young man from just now was doing so and it annoyed Draco greatly. "What are you looking at git?" Draco asked finally, through gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh nothing," the young man replied as he whistled, trying to look innocent.  
  
Draco didn't knew why did another guy peeking under _Granger's_ skirt would anger him. He didn't even understand why would he stayed beside her the whole night making sure she was alright. Eitherway, what was done was done. But he wouldn't mind staying with that mudblood, if that could get him out of here.  
  
Soon, the young man led them into a study. Inside the study, there sat someone in a chair that has it's back facing the three of them.  
  
"Master, they're here," the young man spoke in a shaky voice.  
  
The chair turned around, it happened to be the hooded figure that Draco and Hermione met the other day, the one which told them Lucius Malfoy's a traitor. Last time they saw him, he was dressed in dark hooded robes, but this time, he was in a what seem to be a surplice, no doubt Hermione wondered why.  
  
"Very well," replied the man in the chair. He rose up from his seat, and magicked out 2 chairs, then politely asked Draco and Hermione to take a seat too. The young man who brought them there put Hermione on one of the chair, while Draco sat down unwillingly.  
  
"We never did have a good introduction I guess," said the man as he smiles humorlessly. Hermione snorted, what introduction did they need? All she wanted was to escape from this place with her father safely. Draco was also giving the man a look, judging from his look, he seemed to be thinking the same as Hermione.  
  
"I'm Kehyrdius Notterfort," he smiled once again, then he turned to the young man and introduced him too. "This is Wooster, my assistant." Draco's usually icy façade cracked upon hearing this name, "Rooster," he muttered with a silent laughter. Hermione who was seated beside elbowed him, how can he laugh in the middle of such a frightening "meeting".   
  
Wooster's face darkened a deal lot, and he held up his wand ready to hex Draco, but Kehyrdius held up his hand, indicating that he shouldn't.   
  
"I suppose the purpose of meeting you two personally was to discuss a heavier matter?" Kehyrdius breathed out lightly, silencing Draco.  
  
"Booop… booop!" then there came sound of bubbles forming fiercely. Immediately, Hermione and Draco turned towards the direction where the sound came from. On the table at the corner of the study, there stood a cauldron with dark green liquid inside it. The liquid bubbled dangerously, and a trace of fetid smell issued from it.  
  
"The PolyJuice Potion II!" Draco and Hermione said in unison.   
  
"Ah, you spotted it finally!" said Kehyrdius dryly. "Let's get to business, shall we?" he continued.  
  
"So it was YOU! You stole the PolyJuice Potion II and the antidote!" Draco said accusingly while Hermione looked at Kehyrdius in horror.   
  
"Yes yes it was me," replied Kehyrdius. Wooster looked at them with a smile of victory on his face. "Now shall we begin?" repeated Kehyrdius again, "If not, I can't guarantee that I'll need you alive tomorrow," he finished maliciously.   
  
"What do you want from us?" questioned Hermione, her voice shaking in rage.  
  
"Not you two, only you Ms. Granger."  
  
There was total silence in the study. Draco and Hermione exchanged weird looks, not knowing what to say nor do.  
  
"All you need to do is provide me information about the Hogwarts grounds, Albus Dumbledore and most of all, Harry Potter," he finished with a heavy tone. He looked at Hermione, asking for a reply, but got none. Then Hermione gave him a look that says "What about him?" "As for Mr. Malfoy…. I'll wait for his father's arrival to decide whether to let him go or not."  
  
And again, there was that akward silence. Nobody spoke nor move.   
  
"What… what do you mean let him go?" squeaked Hermione.  
  
"Master means, if Lucius Malfoy did not come in time, he may only be able to collect his beloved son's dead body," Wooster answered her, his eyes glinting maliciously..…  
  
  


§+--------------------------------------------------+§

  
  


Thanks to those who reviewed!! It took this lazy bum sooo long to get writing again, but the next chapter will be up in 2 more days! Please R&R!  
  



	7. Lesson 7

**Lesson 7**  
**Dobby to the rescue**   
  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter & all HP characters are copyright J.K. Rowling.  
  
**A/N:** Remember I said that this chapter will come out in 2 days time? And it didn't. Actually I uploaded the file but forgotten to add the chapters. SORRY!  
  
heavengurl899: About what Draco said, I've explained it in chapter 6. And um... no English's not my first language. Sorry that you have to put up with my rotten grammar skills. ^^;;  
mulderluva: Thank you very much! :D  
Marille and Deeta: Thanks for reviewing, and yes, I will keep on writing. ^.^  
  


§+--------------------------------------------------+§

  
  


_**Hogwarts**_  
  
Harry and Ron were walking in the corridor after Potions, heading towards their dorm. Both of them wore a dreadful expression, ever since Malfoy dissapeared, Snape was in a horrible bad mood. It was made worse when the Weasley twins performed the Instant Scalping hex on Snape, and scalped him bore on the spot while he was teaching Harry's class potion. The whole class ended up getting detention for nothing.  
  
"Chocolate frogs", said Ron to the Fat Lady and the portrait swung open. They entered their room and gathered up some thing, sudden ly, something morphed in front of them. It was Dobby.  
  
"Harry Potter", squeaked the elf as he tugged on Harry sleeves. This made Harry jumped, Ron too. When Harry saw that it was Dobby, he let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Dobby, don't frighten me like that!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"Sorry, but Dobby have to see Harry Potter about something.."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's about Master Draco…." Replied Dobby. Harry gave him a weird look. "Master Draco", Dobby paused and swallowed, "is he missing too? With Miss Granger?"   
  
Once again, Harry gave Dobby weird looks, Ron joined in. Dobby said nothing more but looked at both of them with his big blue watery eyes, demanding for an answer. Afetr a long pause, Harry finally nodded, as he passed Dobby the copy of the Daily Prophet. "Read this," said Harry.  
  
After reading the newspaper, Dobby finally said "Dobby's got a feeling, a really bad feeling about this…. It's like Master Malfoy knew these people, these dark wizards…." Dobby's voice trailed, as he swallowed again, not daring to speak more.  
  
"Go on Dobby, you're not Malfoy's house elf anymore," persisted Ron.  
  
After some hesitation, Dobby continued.  
  
"Bofore the downfall of you-know-who, Master Malfoy was his follower, besides, there is also another group of dark wizards, they too were you-know-who followers, but started earlier than Master Malfoy. But Master Malfoy got into you-know-who's inner circle, and those wizards did not, you-know-who didn't like them, he fears that they might turn their backs on him. He thought that Master Malfoy was loyal," Dobby stopped. He swallowed a lot and shivered when mentioning you-know-who.   
  
"After the downfall of you-know-who," Dobby trembled some more before continuing, "Dobby was brought from the House of Death by Master Malfoy to look after Master Draco. Dobby used to work there and he heard you-know-who said that Master Malfoy should take ovre his place if…." Dobby stopped there. Looking more terrified than ever. Harry gave Dobby a rather demanding look, as if asking to know more.   
  
"I think Hermione might be there," added Ron. Harry turned to Ron, measuring his words, he nodded in agreement. "She and Malfoy went missing at the same time," Harry supplied.  
  
Dobby looked down, with one of his skinny hands covering his face, "Ask no more Harry Potter," he said shaking his head. Then suddenly, he turned back at them, "Dobby must ask Harry Potter not to go looking for Miss Granger, let the Ministry handle it," he finished shakily. Then with a click on his fingers, Dobby disappeared in thin air.  
  
The House of Death, that was something that left Harry thinking. _What excactly is the House of Death?_ After gathering up the things they needed, they headed straight toward Hagrid's hut, skipping Divination. There was no one in the school who could provide any information about it except Hagrid, even though he may not tell them but he may let it slip by chance.  
  


§+--------------------------------------------------+§

  
  


_**Outside Hagrid's hut**_  
  
The hut was shut, windows closed, but they could hear Hagrid humming. Not wanting to waste time, Harry banged hard on the door.  
  
"Hagrid! Open up! We have something important to ask you!"  
  
"Tell us about the House of Death…" added Ron, but then the door flew open, it was Snape. Harry and Ron looked at him in horror, but Snape just gave them a cold glare.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Snape asked in a chilly manner.  
  
"Oh hi Harry!" said Hagrid, suddenly appearing behind Snape. He was holding a tray with some cakes in it and Fang was jumping up and down to reach it.   
  
"No Fang! Yer bad boy! Down!" ordered Hagrid, but Fang wasn't listening, he was much more persistent. He jumped up again, higher than before, Hargrid edged, Fang missed. Soon Fang was jumping again, this time it was so high Hagrid leaned forward and he slipped, of all people, he landed on Snape, squashing him badly. While the cake in the tray fell on Snape's greasy hair, and broke into small pieces. But Fang doesn't seem to mind the added greasiness to the cake; instead he rushed towards Snape and started licking the cake off his hair hungrily.   
  
The two boys laughed hysterically. Ron face was so red from laughing while Harry stomach ached but neither of them cared to conceal their laughter.  
  
"Get off me dog!" ordered Snape, with his teeth gritted as he pushed Fang away. Hagrid stood up and straightened himself and said "Sorry professor, are yer a'right?"   
  
He helped Snape up, by the looks of it, Snape ought to have a few broken bones, well, who'd survive being squashed by Hagrid? But to everyone's surprise (especially Harry and Ron) he didn't. All he got was an aching back.  
  
Moments later, Dumbledore came out from Hagrid's hut. "What's going on? I'm sorry I missed what's happening," he smiled politely to Harry and Ron. All of them went into the hut, Hagrid surveyed the surrounding carefully, making sure that there was no one else around before shutting the door. "Been to busy checking on the cake, haven't been cooking for quite some times," continued Dumbledore as he sliced the cake for Harry and Ron. It was a chocolate zucchini loaf, and the boys took a bite carefully into it. They had, afterall, experienced Hagrid's cooking.   
  
Looking at their cautious look, Dumbledore said "Ah, I baked that, how does it taste?" Harry took a bigger bite and it tasted rather good.  
  
Snape was looking at everyone impatiently. "Can we continue our discussion now?" he asked, finally. "Oh, I almost forgetten," Dumbledore replied. He then turned towards Harry and Ron, then said, "There is one thing that I must tell you two, that is the both of you must not interfere with Miss Granger's sudden disappearance as it is very dangerous."   
  
"But.." Harry butted in.   
  
"No buts Mr. Potter, you may get into grave trouble or you may endanger your friend, therefore I FOREBADE you!" finished Snape sternly. Then he spotted Ron, who was eyeing him furiously. "The same goes for you too Mr. Weasley. If I ever caught any of you trying to meddle with this matter, I'll have a hundred points taken off your house, EACH!"  
  
"Alright," Ron answered simply. "But can we ask a question?" asked Ron innocently.   
  
"Go on," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Where is the House of Death?" asked Harry, sounding plainly innocent, as if he wanted to know the direction to the Great Hall.  
  
"Oh, it's in the Forbidden Forest," answered Hagrid effortlessly. Snape's eyes darted toward Hagrid, Dumbledore turned to his direction too, but Hagrid was in totally oblivion as his back was facing them, busy fixing a meal for Fang. "Better not go there I tell yeh, it wasn't called House 'o Death fer nothin', it was once you-know-who's mansion…..." then he looked up suddenly. "O no…" said Hagrid, his mouth hanging agape, forming a large O.  
  
"Goodbye!" said Harry, as they both rushed out the hut, back to the Hogwarts building.   
  


§+--------------------------------------------------+§

  
  


"Hu…" sighed Dobby.  
  
He was standing at the Astronomy Tower's balcony, looking out towards the Forbidden Forest. Tears bordering his huge eyes. A huge one tickled down his cheeks as he sniffs.   
  
"The time has come Dobby, Dobby must accept his fate.." he said to himself. After taking one last look at the Forbidden Forest, he snapped his fingers and vanished.  
  


§+--------------------------------------------------+§

  
  


_**Back at the study(In the mansion)**_  
  
Kehyrdius look at his watch and exclaimed , "Oh I've got to go, have some unfinished business with Albus Dumbledore." Whatever unfinished business he had with Dumbledore wasn't mentioned, but Hermione got a very bad feeling about it. "Wooster, get them something to eat, and check the girl's leg, cure it if the wound is fatal, let it be otherwise. Remember, I want them ALIVE."   
  
Then he turned away to take leave, suddenly, he looked back at Hermione, "Miss Granger, if I'm not mistaken, a muggle down there wearing a yellow shirt is your father," a malicious smile played wide on his lips as they curved upwards. "If you know what's good, you better give me what I want, well of course, we do know that humans die, but in what way and when? You choose for your dear father then. Tut - tut - tut - pity…."   
  
Suddenly, he let out a spine-chilling laugh, so cold that it could break your fiery spirit at once. Tears start swelling in Hermione's eyes as she thought of her father's fate. What should she do now?  
  
Wooster didn't say anything, he took out his wand silently and lifted Hermione in the air again. Directing them into a dining room. The dining room was spectacular, like those in a Russian Palace, it was grand. In the middle, there stood a dining table as long as those in Hogwarts, maybe longer. The table however, was made out of more expensive materials, edges of the table were plated in gold, it shimmered once in a while, reflecting the candlelights that surrounded the place.   
  
Wooster sat Hermione at an end of the table, while he sat beside her. Draco however, was left at the other end of the table. (For some reasons, Hermione thought that Wooster has his eyes slithering all over her.) With a tap of Wooster's wand, lavish assortment of dishes served on silverware appeared on the dining table, indeed, it was impossible to finish those.   
  
In a table piled full with delicacies (in front of Hermione), there was none for Draco. Draco stared at the table, his eyes stormy, he has not eaten for two days and was very hungry. Hermione saw that and called him over, but Wooster stood up and said, "Nah, for him, I guess a stale bread will do."   
  
Instantly, a loaf of stale looking bread apparated in front of him. Wooster let out a sinister laugh, and he smirked broadly at Draco. Deep down inside Draco felt insulted, he had never been insulted like this in his entire life, and that rooster had just crossed the border.   
  
Draco stood up, advance towards Wooster with his fist, then…. WHAM! Wooster got a black eye. Hermione looked in awe, she never approved of fighting before, but for this particular one, she thought that Wooster deserved it. Wooster was sprawling on the floor, his hand covering his bruised eye. He struggled to get up when Draco fists him again on his cheek. ("Ouch!" yelled Wooster.) He soon got to his feet and kicked Draco hard on his stomach, leaving him on the floor. Then, Wooster drawled out his wand, pointed it at Draco and yelled "CRUCIO!"  
  
"NO!" gasps Hermione, she tried to get up to stop it, but fallen back and also landed on the ground.   
  
A white hot pain erupted from no where and send itself all over Draco's body. He felt like he was on fire, but the heat was more than intense. There were something like electricity binding all over him, burning his every skin. His head ached as if it was splitting half; he felt his skull cracking. Draco rolled around the floor, screaming in pain, perennially. A sensational feeling of his bones being bend was coming on and off, making him feel like being coiled and crushed by a giant serpent. As if all these weren't painful enough, he felt like an iron hand was clutching tight on his heart, squeezing it, milking for blood.   
  
Looking at Draco, Wooster's smile broaden. Bemused, he walked closer to have a better look. Hermione on the other hand, was on the verge of crying, she was still on the floor, trying to get near Draco by pulling herself with her hands, but her legs were burdening her.   
  
After what seems like eternity, the screaming finally stopped. Tears were smeared all over Hermione once dry face, Draco was still on the floor, motionless, it was unknown whether he is still conscious or not, and Wooster, he was smiling smugly at the situation. To be more exact, he looked like a psychopath smiling with satisfaction at his tortured victim. Malice gleaming in his very eyes.  
  
He clapped his hands twice and some hooded figures came out from no where. "Take this shit to the dungeon," he ordered. Then he walked toward Hermione and scooped her in his arms. "Sorry dear, but you gotta go too," he said, not looking sorry at all. Hermione struggled to free herself from his grip but he was holding on too tight. Wooster than landed a kiss on Hermione's cheek which gave her goosebumps all over…  
  


§+--------------------------------------------------+§

  
  


**_At the dungeon_**  
  
Draco was asleep on the bed while Hermione was sitting beside the bed. Lost in her whirlpool of thoughts. Her eyes were red and blotted from crying while her body shivered of hunger and the coldness in the dungeon.   
  
Suddenly Draco started screaming again as he tossed and turned around. Hermione figured that he was having a nightmare, or was it the aftereffect of the Cruciatus Curse. Hermione then moved closer, for no apparent reason, she looked at him. Then she remembered what he told her, about his mother.   
  
Hermione pitied him, there were rumours about the elderly Malfoy couple getting divorced, and it seemed quite true. She leaned forward as he turned some more, she pat him softly on the shoulder, trying to wake him, but it didn't work. Then she sung him a lullaby, it worked, only for a while. At last, in order to calm him down, she went nearer, their faces merely and inch away, her heart raced up as they got closer, then she gave him a peck on his left cheek.   
  
As her lips brushed over his smooth skin, Draco woke up. He lifted his heavy lids and saw Hermione Granger, his nemesis' girlfriend, leaning forward for a kiss (or had she?)  
  
"What do you want now Granger?" questioned Draco as he sat up instanly. Hermione looked flushed and she was so stunned that she couldn't answer it.   
  
"I never knew you were such a loose women. Without Pottyhead here, you just go kissing anyone available," he was smirking slightly while saying this. "Can't resist my charm eh?"   
  
"Dammit," cursed Hermione. She didn't know why did she ever care about that git or why did she even kissed him. It was just moments ago that he was yelping in pain and rolling on the ground, and the next second he was mocking at her. Her pity for him vanished suddenly and she thought that it serves him right for being kicked by Wooster, but the curse was a bit too much.  
  
"No no no," said a voice from no where.   
  
It made Draco spun around, looking for the speaker. It was Dobby and he was sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Dobby?" said both Draco and Hermione at once.  
  
"Miss me?" Dobby said jokingly, trying to relieve the tenseness.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Draco as he moved nearer Dobby.  
  
"To rescue you!" exclaimed Dobby, with pride shining in his voice.  
  
  



	8. Lesson 8

**Chapter 8**  
**Dumbledore's death!?**  
  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter & all HP characters are copyright J.K. Rowling.  
  


§+--------------------------------------------------+§

  
  


"Pardon? Did I heard you wrong?" Hermione asked Dobby for she couldn't quite believe what she had just heard. Dobby beamed at her and nodded profusely.  
  
"Oy elf, are you kidding me? Have you gone nuts?" Draco was questioning Dobby in the most unpleasant way. His finger pushing and poking at the middle of Dobby's forehead, he poked so hard that Dobby nearly fell off the bed.  
  
"Stop it!" bursts Dobby suddenly. He was so loud that it echoed in the dungeon, for a moment, it made everyone silent in fear, even Draco. When they've checked that nobody noticed about Dobby presence and everything was alright, Dobby spoke again.   
  
"Dobby is sent here to rescue Miss Granger and Master Malfoy."  
  
"And how would you do that? You little big-headed thing?" asked Draco, trying to insult Dobby. He was unsatisfied from being scared at Dobby just now but was ignored by Dobby.  
  
"First, I must get you something to eat, you look hungry," said Dobby. Then with a clap of his hands, two trays filled with mouth watering food appeared, floating in the air. Both Hermione and Draco took down their trays and started digging in.   
  
However hungry Draco was, he still insisted on eating like a gentleman. Cutting his food into small pieces and devour them slowly, bit by bit. _"He takes care of his reputation too much,"_ Hermione thought silently. She on the other hand, couldn't be bothered about the way she ate, all she wanted now is to get out.  
  
"So when are we getting out of here?" asked Hermione with food piled inside her mouth.  
  
"Don't speak when you eat, Granger," Draco told Hermione, trying to embarrass her.  
  
"You are speaking too!" Hermione counter attacked him.  
  
"You…." Before Draco could speak, Hermione made fun of him again.  
  
"Ha! Look, there are veggies caught between your teeth!" Hermione teased Draco.  
  
Draco's hand flew towards his mouth, covering it, as he turned the other direction. Hermione laughted at his reaction until she choked. Dobby was sitting on Draco's lap (nobody knew how he got there), he too joined Hermoine and laughed at Draco.  
  
After the laughing stopped, Dobby told them a matter that may stop them from laughing forever. "Dobby is only taking you two back in a few days."  
  
"WHAT??"  
  
"Shh… Professor Dumbledore told Dobby to do so. And please, not so loud," squeaked Dobby.  
  
"Is that old wizard off his rocker?" said Draco rudely.  
  
"Dobby heard Dumbledore said something about meeting you-know-who.." Dobby trailed off again.  
  
At the mention of this name, the three of them went silent again.   
  
"Dobby, I have a question to ask you," said Hermione, breaking the silence.  
  
Dobby nodded softly, his head supported by his knees.  
  
"Why do house elfs fear their master so much, even when they're not in the wrong? Why do they never fight for their rights?"  
  
"Miss Granger, there a question nobody asked Dobby," Dobby replied weakly. "We house elfs are bound to serve our master since we're born. You see, we're enslaved to the family we serve. When we do something very wrong, we must punish ourselves. But, if we do something that betrays our master or make them very sad, we will die. This only happens to house elfs with master, if they give us clothes, it means that we're freed from the enslavement, and we will not die," Dobby finished with a serious tone.  
  
"So, I see.." said Hermione, thinking over what Dobby said. "So you have nothing to fear then," chirped Hermione. But all Dobby did was gave her a bitter smile and swallowed.  
  
"Klank klank.."   
  
Came sounds of heavy footsteps echoing the dungeon. Everyone turned to look who it was. From far, they could see two people approaching them, one of them was Wooster. And the other one, he was cloaked, slender and had shoulder length hair, which looked a little greasy. Hermione recognized this person at once, it was Snape.  
  
They walked toward the cell Hermione and Draco was in. Snape's eyes widened when he saw his students there.  
  
"Severus, here are your fellow student," Wooster stated the obvious. "Hello Hermione dear," he greeted Hermione. "They are fine, you see."  
  
"Now, shall we go, my master's awaiting your arrival," said Wooster again. Snape turned and left. Wooster turned back to the cell, looking nastier than ever, "Your professor is going to help us get rid of Dumbledore, he just gave us some of Dumbledore's hair for the Poly Juice Potion II," whispered Wooster, then he laughed silently.   
  
Snape's arrival gave Hermione another major shock. _"Wasn't he a spy for the bright side, spying on Voldermoth? And why is he here?"_ thought Hermione curiously. She knew that Kehyrdius and his followers are dark wizards, but what is the connection between? She looked for Dobby, wanting to ask him about it, but he had already disappeared. While Hermione was lost in thoughts of her father, dark wizards and Snape, Draco was already fast asleep.  
  


§+--------------------------------------------------+§

  
  


When Draco woke up, he found himself in a very the most unusual place likely. It was dark, very dark indeed. He was walking without a direction. And felt something burdening him, it was Hermione, he was cradling her. She was unconscious, her face whiter than chalk. The right sleeve of her clothes were torn, revealing the scratches on her fore arm. There were several cuts on her face, blood trickled from her wounds but was dried and hardened up, due to the long exposure to the air.  
  
Draco wanted to stop but he suddenly found himself running at break neck speed. He felt some unseen presence chasing after them. He ran into every available path, knocking over things but he couldn't tell what they are, it was too dark.   
  
Once in a while the moon would escape the dark clouds' coverage and shine down brightly, the other times, it will hide itself behind them. After making sure that nobody trailed them, Draco began walking again. As he walked he heard sound of flowing waters. "It wasn't gushing, so it must be a stream somewhere near," assumed Draco. Following the sounds of water, he moved again, then he spot something very strange.   
  
There was a spot, some cloaked figures gathered around, they were death eaters. In the middle of these figures, there stood two men. One had silvery long hair and beard, he wore a stern expression, his eyes were as hard as moonstones and he was standing taller than the other, who was frail and small. His face looked as if he didn't had any blood in his body. His eyes were red and worst of all, he looked like a snake.  
  
Draco needn't look twice to tell that the first man was indeed Albus Dumbledore, and the second one, as the looks could already tell you who he was - Voldermoth. A knowing yet self-satisfied smirk curled the edge of his thin lips.   
  
The strangest of all, the moon shone brightly at this particular spot, so it gave Draco a good view around the place. It happened to be a forest, since it had trees all over the place. Without much hesitation, Draco hid behind a large tree. Not wanting to be noticed, he tried to be as quite as possible too. He was holding Hermione very closely, afraid that she might be discovered too if she woke up now. "You think you can take me down?" said Voldermoth coldly. He threw his hands at his back and walked around Dumbledore, his smirk grew. "How silly of you to think so. I have came a long way to achieve such greatness." Then someone sniggered, it Voldermoth heard it, so does Draco. Draco turned around silently, it came from some bushes nearby, and there was something red, like red hair. Then he recognized that snigger, "Weasley!" rang his mind.   
  
"Ah… I've waited long enough for the arrival of this moment," Voldermoth remarked, as he drew his wand from his robe and pointed it at Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked as if he wanted to fight back with, but too late, Voldermoth yelled "Aveda Kedavra!"  
  
A glare of green light shot from the tip of Voldermoth's wand and threw Dumbledore off balance, knocking him off the ground. Everyone held their breath and all the cloaked figures waited for a while, wands gripped tightly in their hands waiting to strike it he was still alive. Even Voldermoth's smirk was replaced by a worried look.  
  
A few moments past and Dumbledore still hadn't move, his death was proven. Voldermoth regained his smirk and laught loudly, a cold and sharp laugh, indicating his victory.   
  
Suddenly, the bush Weasley was hiding in shook and Voldermoth's eyes shot there instanly. "Who's there? Seize them!" he ordered, pointing at the bushes. A few of the death eaters went chasing there, then two boys were seen running out. Draco already knew that one of them are Weasley, and the other turned out to be Potter. They headed towards the tree Draco was hiding. "_Don't come here dammit!_" screamed Draco's mind.   
  
Draco slipped as the two boys passed, Voldermoth noticed him. "Behind the tree, catch him too!" yelled Voldermoth. The rest of the death eaters lunged at his direction, chasing him. He ran with Ron and Harry, but was a little lagged behind because Hermione was weighing him down.  
  
Soon, a death eater caught up with Draco, and he was pulling Hermione's leg. The death eater would net let go, nor would Draco, then another few approached him, their wands pointing wickedly…  
  
  
**A/N:** I'm trying to finish this fic ASAP, so I will be going on quite fast. Yes, I am still struggling to put those two (Draco & Hermione) together. But I assure you, it will happen.  
  
Oh and I really need a beta reader(noticed that my writings are getting from bad to worse.) Anywho interested? Please email me! :)  
  
Anyways, please R&R!  



End file.
